The Destiny of a Heart
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: [HIATUS] Keadaan Naruto tidak pernah membaik setelah perginya Haruno Sakura saat puncak medan perang dunia ninja keempat, ia selalu berdoa pada Kami-sama agar malaikat kematian datang menjemputnya agar dapat bisa bersama dengan sang bunga musim semi. Dan setelah Malaikat maut menjemputnya Shinigami menceritakan yang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. Narusaku/ Pair- Other 22 Nov 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie **

**~XXX~ Prefix ~XXX~**

 _ **"**_ _ **Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke!"**_ _Kurama teringat akan ucapan dengan nada datar nan tajam keluar dari mulutnya dulu._

 _Naruto terdiam, menatap lurus-lurus Kurama dihadapannya,_ _"Semuanya akan berakhir jika aku ragu pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang akan berurusan dengan Sasuke, kau cukup melihatku saja..."_ _balas Naruto saat itu. Tak kalah serius dengannya._

Duag!

Naruto bangkit seketika dan meninju Rahang Sasuke kuat.

"Arrgghhh..." Sasuke kesakitan dan terhempas membentur Tebing. Retakan besar tercipta dari benturan tersebut.

"Hooosshhh...Hosshhh..." Naruto berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Berulangkali, lagi.. lagi dan lagi..." ucap Sasuke.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!" ucap Sasuke menantang

"Tidak akan pernah Sasuke dan jangan bermimpi! justru aku akan membawamu pulang." balas Naruto.

SSRRRRSSSHHH!

Sasuke mulai menggunakan Chidori kembali. Percikan listrik bitu mulai tercipta di tangan kirinya.

Sring!

Sasuke mulai meng-aktifkan Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan di mata Kanannya. Sasuke juga mulai menambahkan bara api hitam ke dalam jutsu Chidorinya.

" **Dia menambahkan Kagutsuchi ke dalam Chidornya. Dia mempunyai beberapa resolusi disana, yang satu ini. Dia bersiap-siap untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan satu serangan."** Ucap Kurama yang daritadi mengamati Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras.

 **"Jadi, semua chakra yang tersisa padaku saat ini, itu adalah milikmu sekarang. Dan ketika Chakra itu kau gunakan, aku akan langsung tertidur. Jadi, gunakan dengan baik Naruto. Jangan sampai dia merebutnya kembali."** kata Kurama lagi,

 **"Jangan khawatir, dia masih baru saja mempunyai Rinnegan. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu dan menyerap chakra disaat yang bersamaan."** tambah Kurama di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

TAP...

Sasuke mulai melompat dan menyerang lagi

"Sekarang, Ayo!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sasuke dengan Chidori Kagutsuchi nya menyerang dari atas dan Naruto dari bawah dengan Rasengan nya.

"Hooooaaaaaa..."

 **[RASENGAN]**

 **[CHIDORI]**

Sekali lagi, serangan mereka mulai berbenturan satu sama lain. Serangan mereka masing-masing menciptakan sebuah Bola Chakra yang sangat terang yang membesar di tengah-tengah lembah akhir. Dan meledak bersama dengan mereka di lama berselang keduanya mulai bangkit tapi Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu langsung membuat Handseal kemudian melesat dengan Chidori di tangan kirinya.

"Jangan"

Crah!

Chidori itu menembus tubuh orang yang didepannya, Naruto tebelalak melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya dimana seorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat bersedih bahkan menangis berdiri dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menjadi tameng bagi Naruto, Sasukepun sama ia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya dimana seorang gadis berambut Soft Pink berdiri diantara dirinya dan Naruto dengan tangannya masuk menembus dada sang gadis dengan chidorinya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto cemas melihat gadis yang ia cintai melebihi apapun ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk dirinya, kemudian menarik Sakura mendekat padanya kemudian membaringkan dengan berbantal pahanya.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto panik, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap tangannya dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"A-Aku ingin menjadi o-orang yang b-berguna untukmu, sekali saja aku bisa melindungimu seperti dirimu y-yang s-selalu melindungiku" Jawab Sakura lirih karena rasanya sulit sekali untuk berkata bahkan sekedar untuk menarik nafas.

"Bertahanlah Sakura-chan! aku mohon bertahanlah" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menangis dengan derasnya.

"Jangan menangis Baka kau adalah laki-laki" Ucap Sakura terkekeh pelan sembari menahan sakit didadanya.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku memang tidak berguna" Ucap Naruto menunduk dalam dengan rasa bersalah tak berani manatap wajah Sakura.

Pluk!

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang kini sedang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa tenang bagi Naruto. Dan terlihat bahwa gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena kau memenuhi permintaanku bodohku dulu. Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan..." Ucap Sakura tersenggal-senggal membuat Naruto mulai berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Tap-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong kala Sakura manaruh telunjuknya dengan lemas ke bibir Naruto.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga dan melindungiku selama ini, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan kado ulang tahu ke-17 untukmu" Ucap Sakura yang suaranya semakin mengecil namun masih tersenyum.

"Tida Sakura-chan, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit sekarang" Ucap Naruto yang akan mengangkat Sakura tapi di balas gelengan oleh Sakura.

"Begini lebih baik Naruto, aku sudah tidak bisa selamat karena aku merasakan jantungku sudah sangat lemah, pada akhirnya aku senang karena bisa menjadi orang yang melindungimu" Ucap Sakura yang kini semakin melemah.

"Bertahanlah Sakura-chan, Aku mohon!"

"Naruto! Aishiteru, Arigatou, to Sayounara" Ucap Sakura atau hanya terlihat seperti gerakan bibir tapi dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto yang kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya membuat Naruto berteriak histeris dan menangis dengan air mata mengalir deras, sedangkan Sasuke manatap sahabat pirangnya ini dengan rasa bersalah karena membuat gadis yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya ini meninggal.

Tubuh Naruto rasanya melemas, hatinya mencelos. Ia seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan hal-hal lain. Melihat Sakura mati dipelukannya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa meratapi apa yang terjadi. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya dengan deras membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang penuh pilu.

Sudah setahun sejak berlalunya peristiwa itu namun Naruto masih belum dapay menerima apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini, didalam setiap doanya pada Kami-sama ia selalu berkata agar kematian datang menjemput dirinya agar ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, karena nyatanya selama ini ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya sang penyemangat hidupnya. Hingga dua bulan kemudian akhirnya Kami-sama menjawab doanya, Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan Elemental Nation pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya membuat seluruh dunia Shinobi merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Prefix END ~XXX~**

 **The Destiny of a Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Roamance/ Other**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, Dsb**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X ...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Terlihat disebuah tempat berwarna putih atau lebih tepatnya semuanya berwarna putih terdapat sosok kakek-kakek membawa sabit dengan seseorang berambut pirang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bangunlah kau Uzumaki Naruto" Ucapnya membangunkan Naruto, dan beberapa saat kemudian keempat anak itu membukan matanya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Pemuda berambut pirang dengan manis Blue Saphire itu..

"Kau berada di batas dunia kehidupan dan kematian!" Jelasnya pada Naruto, dan sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalian para manusia sudah biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Shinigami!" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, mendengar kata Shinigami membuat remaja berusia 17 tahun itu sontak membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Apa kau datang untuk menjemput kami?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pertama pada Shinigami.

"Dasar! Kau itu sudah mati apa kau lupa bahwa kau selalu berdo'a pada kami-sama untuk menjemput nyawamu?" Tanya Shinigami yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lantas kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Naurto balik.

"Kau selalu berdoa agar Kami-sama menjemputmu agar dapat bertemu kembali dengan Haruno Sakura, dan disinilah Kami-sama menjawab doamu karena Haruno Sakura sudah berenkarnasi di dimensi lain jadi kau juga akan berenkarnasi di dimensi lain juga" Jawab Shinigami pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nama Sakura dan sebentar lagi akan bertemu tentu saja senang.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu hukum renkarnasi bahwa kau tidak akan mengingat apapun termasuk juga Sakura" Ucap Shinigami yang membuat Naruto terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah itu bukan masalah, karena pada akhirnya aku akan mencarinya dan akan mencintainya kembali!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum teduh membuat Shinigami tersenyum melihat kuatnya bocah ini.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikan titipan dari Kami-sama untukmu" Ucap Shinigami kemudian sebuah cahaya masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Narutp pada Shinigami.

"Itu adalah kesembilan Bijuu Kami-sama menintipkan padamu karena ia percaya padamu bahwa kau adalah Jinchuriki yang tepat selain dirimu dan kelak para Bijuu yang akan memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa dunia yang kau tempati jika waktunya tiba dan bukan hanya itu saja jika waktunya tiba kau akan dapat membangkitkan Sharinnegan dan kekuatanmu tetap akan ada pada dirimu dan tinggal kau sendiri yang melatih diri. Kau akan terlahir dalam keturunan keluarga Hyodou kau akan memiliki Saudara kembar nantinya yang sama memiliki kekuatan besar, dan satu lagi..." ucap Shinigami menggantung membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Haruno Sakura dilahirkan di darah keturunan Iblis dan kau Manusia, kau tenang saja hatimu akan menuntunmu kemana arah yang benar!" Ucap Shinigami pada Naruto seraya tersenyum teduh, setelah berkata demikian batas dunia dan akhirat ini mulai menghilang bersama dengan tubuh Naruto yang mulai menghilang juga.

= The Destiny of a Heart =

 **16 Years Later...**

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk bersila seperti poisisi bersemedi, tak lama kemudian ia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dengan ia berada ditengah diantara sembilan makhluk berekor dari ekor satu sampai sembilan.

= Mindscape =

" **Ada apa kau menemui kami gaki?"** Tanya rubah berekor sembilan yaitu Kurama.

"Entahlah Kurama akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang sosok gadis berambut soft pink, sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama dan terlihat sekali kesembilang Bijuu itu tersenyum tipis bahwa mereka tahu maksud dari perkataan Shinigami bahwa hatinya akan menuntun kearah yang benar.

" **Maafkan kami Naruto-kun kami tidak bisa memberitahumu karena itu adalah hukum yang sudah di atur oleh Kami-sama"** Jawab Matatabi yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto.

" **Tapi kami bisa memberi satu petunjuk"** Lanjut Matatabi membuat Naruto mengadah meminta jawaban.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dan terlihat Matatabi menengok dan di balas anggukan oleh Bijuu yang lainnya.

" **Kami memang tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa dia sebenarnya tapi kami bisa memberi petunjuk yaitu gadis itu memag ada dan dia berasal dari Fraksi Iblis, sudah hanya itu yang bisa aku berutahu padamu!"** Jawab Matatabi membuat Naruto mengekrutkan dahinya saat mendengar Iblis didalam hati ia berpikir apa hubungan dirinya dan gadis iblis itu?

"Tak apa Matatabi mendengar itu aku sudah senang" Jawab Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

' **Dasar, tidak di kehidupanmu dulu ataupun sekarang tetap saja cengiranmu itu sama'** Batin Kurama sembari melihat Naruto.

" **Jadi bagaimana latihan senjutsumu?"** Tanya Kurama.

"Masih belum sempurna aku masih membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk memasuki Sennin Mode, padahal kau pernah berkata aku bisa memasuki Sennin Mode dalam waktu satu detik" Jawab Naruto.

" **Kau tenang saja Naruto kau masih bisa berlatih lagi, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah meyadarinya?"** Tanya Gyuki pada Naruto.

"Tentang?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Baka, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Adik kembarmu Issei sedang di observasi oleh salah satu Iblis yang ada disekolahmu!"** Ucap Kurama kesal dengan menaikkan oktaf bicaranya.

"Aku tahu Kurama, dan kemungkinan aku akan membiarkannya menjadi Iblis" Jawab Naruto membuat kesembilan Bijuu itu kaget.

" **Kenapa?"** Tanya Chomei mewakilik pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa takdri Issei adalah sebagai Sekiryuutei, sedangkan saat dia menjadi manusia ia selalu bertingkah seperti ia manusia biasa yang memmiliki takdir biasa. Dengan dirinya menjadi Iblis maka ia akan tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan takdirnya seperti apa" Jawab Naruto.

" **Lantas nanti akan seperti apa reaksi Issei sendiri?"** Tanya Kurama.

"Entah, Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sepertinya hari sudah mau gelap dan aku tidak ingin membuat Issei menunggu" Ucap Naruto kemudian meninggalkan dunia alam bawah sadar.

= Real Word =

Naruto membuka matanya dan benar saja langit sudah berwarna orange, dengan cepat ia membuat Handseal Shunshin.

 **[Hiraishin]**

Sring!

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan hembusan angin.

Sring!

Sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di atas pohon didepan rumahnya, karena ia tidak mungkin memasang formula jutsu didepan rumah, karena jika saat ia Shunshin ketahuan oleh Issei bahkan orang lain nanti bisa heboh.

"Tadaima" Seru Naruto,

"Okeri" Terdengar suara dari dalam yang tidak lain adalah adik kembarnya yaitu Hyoudou Issei mengingat mereka hanya tingga berdua pasca meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka dalam kecelakaan 4 tahun silam yang saat itu mereka masih duduk di kursi Junior School kelas dua.

"Kau darimana saja Niisan?" tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"Yah, habis pulang Part time aku mampir dulu ke taman" Jawab Naruto memang ia kerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya dan ia meminta sang adik agar fokus belajar dan tidak usah bekerja walau sebenarnya umur mereka sama.

"Niisan bawa makanan?" Tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"Bawa" Ucap Naruto sembari meneteng plastik yang berisi dua porsi ramen, melihat ramen membuat mata Issei langsung berbinar mengingat kakak adik ini sangat menggilai ramen, kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah untuk menyeduh ramen itu.

"Kau tahu Niisan sekarang aku sudah punya pacar" Ucap Issei dan sontak membuat Naruto tersedak karena ia tidak percata bahwa adiknya yang kelewat mesum ini bisa memilki pacar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tekejut yang di balas gembungan pipi dari sang adik, seolah Issei terpaut jauh usia dari Naruto karena pendewasaan yang Naruto alami.

 _ **=Flashback=**_

 _"Issei-kun... hah... hah..." Ucapnya dengan ngos-ngosan_

 _"Ano... kamu siapa?" Ucapk Issei bingung karena perempuan tahu nama Issei dan dari seragamnya dia adalah murid dari Kuoh Highcgool sama Issei walau Issei baru pertama kali melihatnya_

 _"Namaku Amano umma dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu?" Ucap Yuuma dengan nada gugup dan terlihat sekali ekspresi mesum terpasang di wajah Issei._

 _"Memang apa yang ingein kau bicarakan?" Tanya Issei sedikit gugup._

 _"umm.. sebenarnya aku m-menyukaimu Issei-kun" Jawab Yuuma membuat Issei trekejut mendengar pengakuan dari gadis didepannya ini, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang baru pertama kali dilihat olegnya langsung menyatakan cinta padanya_

 _"Apa ini bukan mimpi?" Gumam Issei tak percaya_

 _"Lalu apa jawabanmu Issei-kun?" Tuntut Yuuma meminta jawaban atas pengakuannya_

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu Yuuma-chan" Jawab Issei kemudian Yuuma langsung menerjang tubuh Issei_

 _"Ano Yuuma-chan aku harus pulang dulu, kita bertemu besok di sekolah dan kita akan berkencan besok sore ok?" Ucap Issei seraya melepas pelukan mereka yang dalam hati ia menyayangkannya tapi ia lebih sayang nyawanya jika kakaknya akan menguliti dirinya karena pulang hampir sore._

 _"Baiklah Issei-kun" jawabnya dan kemudian Issei bergegas pulang dan melupakan niatnya untuk menonton film kamen rider terbaru itu, mungkin karena sekarang perasaannya sedang senang._

 _ **=Flashback off=**_

Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari Issei hanya berpikir siapa gadis itu, karena memang dari kejadian yang diceritakan oleh Issei banyak keganjalan yang di rasakan oleh Naruto

"Siapa Yuuma? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa baru pertama kali melihatnya, dan ia langsung menembakku tadi saat perjalanan pulang di sebuah jembatan, dan besok ia mau berkencan denganku" ucap Issei yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, tapi dalam hati ia merasa curiga.

'Kejadian ini sungguh diluar logika, kenapa gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Issei bisa menyatakan perasaannnya pada Issei?' Batin Naruto penuh rasa curiga.

"Terserah kau mau kencan dengan siapa, yang terpenting jangan membuatku kerepotan" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Issei.

= The Destiny of a Heart =

Di sebuah taman di sore hari, terlihatlah dua insan berbeda gender duduk di bangku taman tapi kemudian sang gadis berdiri di depan sang pemuda.

"Issei-kun, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu" ucap gadis berambut hitam kekasih dari pemuda bernama Issei yaitu Yuuma Amano

"Apa itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat pantat ayam atau Issei yg di wajahnya sudah memerah membayangkan fantasi nistanya.

"Maukah kau mati untuk ku?" Tanya Gadis itu lirih.

Issei mengkorek-korek telinganya merasa salah dengar akan ucapan dari kekasih barnya ini, kemudian dia mengajukkan untuk mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Bisa di ulangi Yuuma-chan" Tanya Issei.

"Maukah kau mati untuku" ucap gadis bernama Yuuma dengan suara mulai dingin dan berat yang berbicara tepat disebelah kanan Issei dan sontak saja itu membuat Issei terkejut karena ternyata ia tidak salah dengar.

Pakaian Yuuma mulai robek di sana sini bergantikan pakaian tipis berwarna hitam yg hanya menutupi bagain pribadinya. Issei yg pertamanya tersenyum mesum menjadi ketakutan karna melihat dua pasang sayap gagak terongak manis di punggung Yuuma.

"Acara main-mainya sudah berakhir dan namaku bukan Yuuma Amano tapi Raynare" Ucap Yuuma mengaku yang kemudian ia membuat Lighspear di tangan kanannya.

"Salahkan lah Tuhan yg sudah memberimu sacred gear yang bisa menganggu rencana dari tuanku" ucap Yuuma kemudian melempar light spear pada Issei.

"Sacred ap-..?" Belum selesai ucapan Issei sudah tertusuk oleh benda bercahaya itu.

Croot!

Issei tertusuk tepat di dadanya, dan langsung ambruk seketika, kemudian Rayanare mendekat kearah Issei setelah memastikan bahwa Issei sudah tidak bergerak kemudian ia meninggalkan Issei sendiri. Tampak dari jauh seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk santai di atas pohon sembari melihat drama yang sejak tadi terjadi.

" **Kau gila Naruto, kau tidak menyelamatkan adikmu sendiri? Apa kau ingin adikmu mati?"** Tanya Kurama pada Hostnya ini.

"Kau tenanglah Kurama, aku memang membiarkannya karena ada yang mengawasi Issei dari tadi dan aku yakin ia tertarik juga dengan kemampuan dari Issei" Jawab Naruto santai walau tadi ia hampir saja menunjukkan dirinya.

Dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tak lama berselang setelah perginya Raynare dua siswi yang berseragam Kuoh Highchool sama seperti dirinya, dan Naruto tahu bahwa ini adalah jalan Issei untuk menjadi Iblis karena ia merasakan aura iblis dari kedua gadis itu.

"Ara.. ara sepertinya kita terlambat Buchou sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya gadis berambut Raven pada gadis crimson yang tepat berdiri didepannya

"Kurasa aku akan merengkarnasikankan Issei menjadi iblis, Issei memikliki Sacred Gear yang sepertinya diincar oleh Malaikat dan aku merasakan sebuah potensi yang besar darinya" Jawab gadis berambut Crimson

"Kalau bgitu cepatlah Rias sebelum terlambat" Ucapnya pada gadis yang bernama Rias.

Dan kemudian Rias mengeluarkan bidak-bidak catur untuk mencoba bidak mana yang bereaksi kepada Issei, kemudian mereka terkejut karena delapan bidak Pawn bereaksi terhadapa Issei.

"Ara.. ara ini harga yang mahal untuk Issei, dan ku harap observasi kita selama ini tidaklah salah" Ucap Akeno yang di balas anggukan Rias.

"kau benar Akeno" jawab Rias kemudian ia teringat dengan ucapan kakaknya walau jumlah bidak yang beraksi lebih dari satu tapi kita bisa merenkarnasikannya menjadi iblis dengan satu bidak, tapi jika kau percaya dengan potensi mereka maka lakukan apa yang beraksi dengan mereka. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertaruh pada Issei karena ia percaya.

* * *

Dan setelah itu Rias melakukan ritual untuk mernkarnasikan Issei untuk menjadi iblis kebangsawananku atau bisa di sebut Peerage. setelah selesai ritual yang dilakukannya Rias menyuruh Akeno untuk mengantar Issei ke rumahnya.

"Seperti sudah selesai dan aku harus pulang" Gumam Naruto senang karena semuanya seperti apa yang diprediksi olehnya kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan hembusan angin.

Sedangkan ditempat Rias ia terpaku kearah barat daya karena untuk beberapa saat tadi ia merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan walau tidak besar yang muncul secara kilat bahkan sangat sulit untuk dirasakan kalau ia bukan High Class Devil.

"Kuharap itu hanya perasaaku saja kalau tadi aku sempat merasakan keberadaan energi di sana" Gumam Rias kemudian tanpa memikirkan itu lagi ia langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

 **=Tobe Contimued=**

* * *

Yo Akhirnya buat cerita juga di Fandom ini walau sempat beberapa Fiction saya hapus karena kurangnya materi yang saya buat, karena jujurnya saja saya masih terfokus pada penggarapan fiction Generation of Uzumaki dan Indiscrimate Love, jadi belum ada waktu untuk Publish deh ini cerita.

Bagaimana menurut kalian Fiction ini? Dan kalau ingin bertanya panjang lebih baik di PM saja karena saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan di Review yang panjang-panjang. Jaa Ne

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D

\- Selamat Hari Perhubungan Darat 22 November 2015 -


	2. Chapter 2

**-XXX- Tanya Jawab –XXX-**

 **Q :** Jangan di buat langsung over Narutonya. Sakura masuk klan iblis mana?

 **A :** _Saya tahu Naruto tidak langsung Over power, dan untuk Sakura masuk klan iblis mana bisa dilihat pada cerita di bawah._

 **Q :** jangan tergesa gesa daripada nanti mentok ide. Terbengkalai akhirnya,

 **A :** _Kalau yang ini sudah matang idenya dan tidak akan terbengkalai hanya saja tergantng LN-nya._

 **B :** Apa sakura akan ketemu d chap depan?

 **A :** _Lets Gets Read._

 **Q :** saya harap kamu bisa melanjutkannya dengan cepat

 **A :** _Gantian ama yang lain kale._

 **Q :** tapi saya agak kurang setuju low naruto jadi saudranya isse. huft mending di buat musuh lebih seru.

 **A :** _Kalau musuh nanti saya yang bingung nentuin jalan ceritanya._

 **Q :** boleh usul? kalo bisa jangan kebanyakan fic, sedikit aja yg penting bisa tuntas.

 **A :** _Gak akan! Karena saya Update ganti-gantian satu minggu yang Non-Cross dan satu Minggu Cross._

 **Q :** untuk mata gabungan Sharingan n Rinegan namanya Rinne-Sharingan thor, bukan Sharinnegan.

 **A :** _Bukan Gabungan tapi seperti milik Obito dan Sasuke yang Rinnegan dimata Kiri dan Sharingan dimata kanan._

 **Q :** naruto adlh jinjhuriki kyubi yg mrupkan bijuu trkuat diantra 9 bijuu dan memiliki cakra yg tak trbatas dan juga kturunan uzumaki yg mrupkan clan yg memiki cakra hampir setara dg bijuu tpi kok bisa khabisan cakra ya sdnkan sasuke yg bkan clan uzumaki dan tdak memiliki bijuu kok msih bisa brthan,,kbnykan fic ky gitu.

 **A :** _Mungkin saya bisa memberi asumsi bahwa Chakra Kurama memang tidak terbatas tapi berbeda dengan tubuh yang memiliki daya maksimal._

* * *

 **-XXX- Tanya jawab END –XXX-**

 **The Destiny of a Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X ...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Issei-kun, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Maukah kau mati untuk ku?"_

 _"Bisa di ulangi Yuuma-chan"_

 _"Maukah kau mati untuku"_

 _"Acara main-mainya sudah berakhir dan namaku bukan Yuuma Amano tapi Raynare"_

 _"Salahkan lah Tuhan yg sudah memberimu sacred gear yang bisa menganggu rencana dari tuanku"_

 _"Sacred ap-..?"_

Issei terperanjat dari tidurnya kemudian terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena mengalami mimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata.

'Apakah semua ini mimpi, tapi rasa sakit itu nyata dan kenapa aku tidak apa-apa bukannya semalam yumma-chan membunuhku' pikir Issei bingung dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hah, biarkan saja karena ini hanya mimpi dan aku harus bergegas karena ini seudah jam.." Gumam Issei dan kemudian mengok kearah jam yang di sebelahnya

"UWAAAAA... sekarang sudah pukul 06.30 dan aku belum mandi" Teriak Issei tak percaya karena ia tidak bisa bangun pagi tadi dan sekarang tinggal 30 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup dan Issei bergegas untuk ke kamar mandi dan melupakan acara rutin tiap pagi dan lebih baik tidak dijelaskan.

dan setelah mandi Issei bergegas memakai baju seragamku dan turun untuk berangkat sekolah dan karena waktu menunjukan 15 menit lagi dan terlihat Naruto sedang menunggu didepan ruang tamu.

"Kau lama sekali" Gerutu Naruto yang di balas cengiran oleh Issei.

"Maaf Niisan aku telat bangun" Jawab Issei.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita berangkat" Ucap Naruto kemudian mereka berangkat menuju sekolah.

dan Issei merasa lega karena nyaris saja mereka telat gara-gara dirinya bangun kesiangan dan mungkin itu memang kesalahannya tidak menyetel alarm karena jika sampai mereka terlambat mereka akan mendapat hukuman dari Sona sang Ketua Osis.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

dan suara loceng tanda bel pelajaran pertama dimulaipun berbunyi dan itu seukses membuat Issei tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian bergegas masuk keruang kelas mengikuti Kakak kembarnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

dan suara loceng tanda bel pelajaran pertama dimulaipun berbunyi dan itu seukses membuat Issei tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian bergegas masuk keruang kelas mengikuti Kakak kembarnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Terlihat Issei sedang tidak fokus pada mata pelajaran yang di jelaskan oleh sang sensei karena pikirannya masih teringat akan mimpinya kemarin.

"Hey Issei kau kenapa?" Tanya Matsuda pada Issei.

"Aku hanya terpikir tentang mimpiku semalam yang di bunuh oleh kekasihku sendiri" Jawab Issei pada sahabatnya ini yang di balas tawa pelan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Motohama dengan nada pelan sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Hey, aku memang memiliki kekasih bukankah aku sudah mengenalkannya pada kalian?" tanya Issei pada kedua sahabatnya yang di balas gelengan dan tawa tertahan.

"Kau terlalu bermimpi Issei, kalau Naruto ak tidak akan meragukannya tapi jika dirimu justru akan menggelikan" ejek Matsuda pada Issei, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar bahwa Matsuda dan Motohama tidak mengenal Raynarepun terkejut karena setahunya Issei kemarin memberitahu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan pada Naruto-nii" Ucap Issei yang menunjuk sang kakak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah Naruto?" Tanya Motohama pada Naruto.

"Tentang?"

"Bahwa Issei memiliki kekasih?" tanya Motohama.

"Ya.." Sontak Issei yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

"... Dalam mimpinya" lanjut Naruto membuat Issei langsung tundung lemas karena ternyata kakaknya juga tidak mengetahui tentang kekasihnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya waktu kita makan malam waktu itu?" Tanya Issei menuntut agar kakaknya mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita Hentai-otouto maka dari itu aku tidak mengetahui tentang kekasihmu" jawab Naruto yang sudah pasti adalah kepura-puraan karena ia tahu siapa itu raynare.

"Sudahlah lebih baik fokus kepelajaran! apa kalian mau mendapat hukuman dari sensei karena bicara saat jam pelajaran?" Suruh Naruto yang di balas ketiganya, namun berbeda dengan Matsuda dan Motohama, Issei malah tundung dengan pikiran kacau karena terus saja terpikiran mimpinya. Naruto yang melihat saudara kembarnya tundung seperti itu hanya menghela nafas karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bermain dengan rencananya.

'Maafkan aku Issei' Batin Naruto meringis.

= The Destiny Of a Heart =

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya jam pelajaranpun selesai pertanda waktunya para siswa untuk kembali ke habitat masing-masing. Dan kini di kelas itu hanya tersisa Naruto dan Issei dikarenakan Naruto harus menunggu sang adik yang sedang bertugas piket pada hari ini.

"Ayolah Issei cepat sedikit, beruntung Ayame-nee harus menjaga Teuchi-jiisan yang kemarin di bawa ke rumah sakit hingga aku bisa libur selama dua hari ini" Ucap Naruto meminta Issei agar cepat menyelsaikan kegiatannya.

"Iya, Kau cerewet sekali Niisan seperti ibu-ibu" Jawab Issei dengan menggerutu.

"Terserah" Balas Naruto acuh, Tak lama berselang muncul pemuda tampan bersurai pirang.

"Siapa yang bernama Hyoudo Issei?" Tanya pemuda itu yang sontak membuat Issei mengacungkan jarinya.

"Aku menjemputmu untuk datang ke Occult Research Club, kau diundang untuk datang kesana oleh Buchou" Ucapnya pada Issei, tapi belum Issei memberi penolakan ataupun persetujuan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"Maaf hari ini kami sibuk Yuuto-san" Ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraan Issei dan pemuda bernama Kiba Yuuto.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Namaku Hyoudo Naruto dan aku adalah kakak dari Issei" Jawab Naruto pada Kiba.

"Maaf Naruto-san tapi aku harus membawa Hyoudo Issei untuk bertemu dengan Buchou" Ucap Kiba tetap memaksa.

"Kalau aku menolak bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto menantang.

"Buchou berkata padaku untuk membawa Hyoudo Issei ke club bagaimanapun caranya" Jawab Kiba.

"Nii-san a-.." Ucapan Issei terpotong dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku maka jangan panggil aku Niisan lagi dan anggap kita tidak saling mengenal" Ucap Naruto serius membuat Issei bungkam, sedangkan dalam Mindscape Naruto tertawa karena sebenarnya ia hanya sedang menguji.

"Ayo Issei kita pulang" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Issei kemudian mereka mulai berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya karena Buc-." Ucapan Kiba terhenti begitu saja dan pandangan Kiba membulat dengan tubuh Kaku.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Yuuto Kiba, dan katakan pada Buchou-mu kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Issei maka dia sendiri yang harus datang padaku" Ucap Naruto pelan tepat disamping telinga Kiba kemudian keduanya berlalu meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mematung dengan mata membulat.

'Tak masalah jika aku mulai menunjukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya' Batin Naruto.

Sedangkan di ruang Club terlihat bahwa sang ketua yang di panggil Buchoou yaitu Rias tampak duduk di sofa dengan raut muka masih menunggu.

"Apa Yuuto belum kembali Akeno?" Tanya Rias pada Akeno yang di balas gelengan oleh Akeno.

"Sebenarnya kemana Yuuto?" Gumam Rias tak habis pikir.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk menjemput Kiba-senpai" Ucap gadis bersurai putih mungil yang bernama Koneko.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah" Ucap Rias yang kemudian di balas anggukan oleh Koneko yang mulai berjalan menuju kelas Issei.

'Sebenarnya kemana dia?' Batin Rias.

Tak lama berselang Koneko kembali dengan membawa Kiba yang kondisinya masih terkena shock entah karena apa, tapi terlihat bahwa Kiba seperti terkena tekanan batin.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rias pada Koneko.

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang pasti aku sudah menemukan Kiba-senpai dengan kondisi seperti ini" Jawab Koneko pada Rias, kemudian Rias mendekati Kiba dan mengecek kondisi Kiba dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa ia merasakan energi asing dalam tubuh Kiba, kemudian Rias menyalurkan hawa murni iblisnya pada Kiba dan beberapa saat kemudia tubuh Kiba sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hah.. Hah... Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Tanya Kiba dengan nafas menggebu.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Rias, dan terlihat bahwa Kiba sedang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan sekelebat ingatan tentang pertemuan dengan Issei serta Naruto dan juga mata merah dengan pola shuriken (Mangekyou Obito).

"Mata merah dengan pola aneh itu" Ucap Kiba membuat Rias menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ara... sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud Kiba?" Tanya Akeno pada Kiba yang mewakili pertanyaan Rias.

"Tadi aku datang untuk menjemput Issei tapi ternyata disana ada kakaknya dan melarangku untuk membawa Issei, dan saat aku ingin mencegat mereka yang berniat pulang lantas kakak dari Issei yang bernama Hyoudou Naruto membuatku merasakan tekanan batin setelah menatap mata merah dengan pola tiga tanda koma" Ucap Kiba menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Dan aku sempat mendengar sebelum ia pergi ia sempat berkata kalau Buchou ingin mendapatkan Issei maka Buchou harus meminta sendiri pada Naruto" Lanjut Kiba yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias.

"Mata merah dengan pola tiga tanda koma? Apa memang seperti itu bentuk pupil matanya?" Tanya Rias.

"Tidak, sebelumnya matanya berwarna biru dan saat menatapku mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah menyala dan mata kirinya aku tidak sempat melihat tapi mata kirinya kurasa sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu Biru" Jawab Kiba menjelaskan.

"Ara.. Ara sepertinya keluarga Hyoudou memang semuanya memiliki keunikan" Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman sadisnya.

"Kau benar Akeno, karena selama ini belum ada yang pernah melumpuhkan Kiba hanya dengan tatapan mata" Tambah Rias.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana Buchou? Fufufu" Tanya Akeno.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain aku sendiri yang harus datang dan menjemput Issei, dan aku penasaran siapa itu Hyoudo Naruto, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bentuk fisik dari Naruto?" Tanya Rias pada Kiba.

"Ia memiliki wajah tampan dengan sebuah guratan halus dipipinya, bersurai pirang terang jabrik, bermata biru, dan kulitnya berwarna tan" Jawab Kiba mencoba mendeskirpsikan sekilas bentuk fisik dari Naruto, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar hanya menautkan alisnya karena ia familiar dengan ciri-ciri itu karena ia pernah mendengar semua ciri-ciri itu dari seseorang.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia?' Batin Rias.

= The Destiny Of a Heart =

Keesokan harinya Rias dan Akeno berniat menunggu Naruto dan Issei didepan gerbang sekolah, dan kurang dari 10 menit orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Kalian yang bernama Naruto dan Issei?" Tanya Rias pada keduanya.

"Ya, aku adalah Naruto dan ini adikku Issei, memang ada urusan apa Gremory-senpai?" Tanya Naruto sopan dengan nada lembut pada Rias.

"Apa kalian bisa datang ke Occult Research Club pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Tentu, bukankah aku sudah bilang pada Yuuto-san kalau kami akan datang jika kau yang meminta sendiri" Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut pada Rias dan Akeno membuat kedua merona, sedangkan Issei yang berada disamping kakaknya hanya bisa melontarkan sumpah serapah pada kakaknya ini karena ia tidak akan berani berkata seperti itu pada Kakak kembarnya.

"Ya, dan itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Rias kemudian.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menjelaskan tapi sekarang aku harus kembali kekelas terlebih dahulu soal pembicaraan ini kita lanjurkan nanti" ucap Naruto kemudian pamit dengan sopan pada keduanya senpainya.

'Dia tidak hanya tampan tetapi juga lembut terhadap wanita' Batin Rias dan Akeno yang melihat Naruto.

'Jika ini bukan demi kebaikan Issei sendiri aku tidak mau kau menjadi Iblis Issei, karena jika terus menjadi manusia dan aku yang melatihnya maka itu tidak akan ada bedanya, karena aku ingin kau menjadi kuat dengan jalanmu sendiri tidak terbayang oleh diriku Issei, tapi akan ada kalanya aku akan membantumu nanti.' Batin Naruto menatap Issei dengan teduh.

Sepulang sekolah kini Naruto dan Issei berada di depan ruangan bertuliskan Occult Reseach Club dalam hati Naruto membatin kenapa gadis cantik seperti Rias dan Akeno mau membuat klub dengan kegiatan aneh seperti ini.

Tok! Tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu tak lama berselang pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis berambut Raven yang dikenal sebagai Akeno salah satu gadis populer di sekolah.

"Ara.. Ara... ternyata kalian sudah sampai, masuklah karena Buchou sudah menunggu kalian" Ucap Akeno mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk kedalam ruang klub.

Dan sesampainya didalam Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan isi didalamnya karena diluar terlihat seperti gedung tua tapi didalam terlihat klasik dengan ruangan bergaya eropa.

'Ruangan yang bagus untuk sekumpulan iblis' Batin Naruto sembari melihat ruangan ini.

Srek!

Terdengar sibakan korden membuat Naruto dan Issei menoleh dan sontak saja itu membuat Issei tumbang karena melihat Rias yang hanya menggunakan handuk sepaha, sedangkan Naruto hanya merona padam berbeda dengan Issei yang tumbang dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Dasar hentai" ucap gadis mungil berambut putih yaitu Koneko yang melihat sifat mesum Issei, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat tingkah mesum akut adik kembarnya yang tidak bisa ditahan itu.

"Baiklah bisa kau jelaskan Naruto-san?" Tanya Rias yang berada dalam ruangan sedang memakai pakaiannya.

"Kita bicara setelah kau selesai dan panggil saja aku Naruto tanpa embel-embel -san karena aku seumuran dengan Issei bahkan kami lahir di tahun yang sama" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto" Ucap Rias kemudian beberapa saat kemudian keluar dengan memakai seragam Kuoh.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Rias dengan nada menuntut.

"Jadi aku harus menjelaskan tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti yang mendapat helaan nafas dari penghuni ruang klub.

"kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Kiba hingga ia seperti terkena tekanan batin?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto, sendangkan Issei menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mejelaskan dari awal" Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan mata kanannya yang sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan

'Indah sekali matanya' Batin semuanya yang melihat pola yang di miliki Sharingan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada penghuni di klub yang kemudian sadar akan pandangan takjub mereka akan mata yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau bisa lanjutkan" Ucap Rias kemudian.

"Mata yang kalian lihat ini bernama Sharingan, dan mata ini bisa membuat Ilusi seperti yang dialami Kiba kemarin" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa kami adalah iblis?" Tanya Rias sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, dan aku juga tahu kau mengawasi Issei sejak dulu karena kau tertarik dengan kekuatan Issei, dan aku juga membiarkan kalian untuk merenkarnasikan Issei menjadi Iblis dengan membiarkan Issei tertusuk Light Spear oleh Malaikat jatuh itu" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Issei.

"Ja-Jadi Niisan tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang aku alami itu bukan mimpi?" Tanya Issei tak percaya.

"Ya aku sudah tahu dari awal, dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi Iblis kebangsawanan Gremory" Jawab Naruto tersenyum kepada Issei.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Ucap Issei frustasi sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Bbaiklah aku akan menjelaskan Issei, sebenarnya yang kau alami itu kenyataan bukan sekedar mimpi" Ucap Rias berusaha menjelaskan kepada Issei.

"Lalu kenapa kami tidak mati?" tanya Issei

"Itu mudah saja karena aku menghidupkanmu Issei" jawab Rias.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Issei bertanya lagi

"Tentu dengan merenkarnasikan kalian menjadi Iblis, bukankah kakakmu tadi sudah bilanh?" ujar Rias dengan santai tapi orang yang didepannya menatap Rias dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"IBLIS?" Teriak Issei.

Duak!

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu Issei? Itu membuatku pusing lagipula jika kau tidak direnkarnasikan menjadi iblis, kau pasti sudah mati ditangan Malaikat jatuh itu" Ucap Naruto pada Issei yang di balas anggukan lesu oleh Naruto.

"Hah... benar-benar situasi yang merepotkan" ujar Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan terseret kepada hal-hal supernatural.

"kau tenang saja dengan menjadi Iblis berarti kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kebangsawananku yang disebut Peerage dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Buchou, termasuk juga kau Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dan Issei, sedangkan Naruto yang du panggil dengan embel –kun hanya bisa merinding disko.

"Kenapa aku juga?" Protes Naruto.

"Karena aku tertarik dengan dirimu, dan apakah kau mau menjadi anggota Peerageku?" Tawar Rias pada Naruto yang dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Tidak, tapi aku bersedia membantu kalian, walau bagaimanapun juga adikku bersama kalian dan aku tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja" Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku senang dengan jawabanmu walau kau tidak mau menjadi Peerageku" Ucap Rias tersenyum.

"Dan kembali ke awal pembicaraan, sepertinya kau memiliki sesuatu yang unik Issei! sehingga kau di incar oleh malaikat jatuh" Ujar Rias pada Issei

"Sesuatu yang unik?" tanya Issei

"Ya sepertinya kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang di takukti oleh para Malaikat jatuh" Jawab Rias membuat Issie bingung tapi kemudian ia ingat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri ia sempat mengingat bahwa malaikat jatuh itu berkata tentang Sacred Gear.

"Sacred Gear?" tanya Issei lagi yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Sacred Gear adalah benda yang di berikan oleh tuhan yang bisa berbentuk penyembuhan,kekuatan, dan lain-lain tapi dari itu semua ada 13 longinus yang bisa membunuh tuhan" Jawab Rias menjelaskan tentang Sacred Gear.

"Membunuh tuhan? aku tak bisa percaya itu bahwa tuhan bisa mati dengan alat buatannya sendiri" Ucap Issei tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu pikirkan itu dan kita sebagai iblis harus membuat kontrak dengan manusia karena itu adalah salah satu sumber kekuatan Iblis, nah Issei kau juga harus membuat kontrak" Ujar Rias

"tenang saja Issei aku akan meminta Akeno untuk membantumu" Ujar Rias yang di balas anggukan oleh Issei.

"Kalau begitu apakah kami bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Tentu, tapi sehabis pulang sekolah kau harus datang ke klub" Ucap Rias lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Kalau Issei kau mengizinkan tapi jika diriku mungkin lain kali saja karena aku ada kerja paruh waktu jadi mohon maaf" Ucap Naruto minta maaf pada semuanya.

"Kalau begitu tak apa, asal saat situasi yang penting kau selalu ada" Ucap Rias yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian Naruto dan Issei pamit untuk pulang mengingat hari mulai malam.

= The Destiny of a Heart =

Malam hari diruang Occult Reseach Club suasananya sangat dingin dan hanya menyisakan perempuan berambut crimson yang masih senantiasa memandangi malam dingin ini dengan wajah gusar entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rias beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir bewarna putih berlambang keluarga Gremory dan tanpa bertanya Rias sudah tahu siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Grayfia-Neechan" ucap Rias setelah orang yang dimaksud muncul di kamarnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda" kini orang yang tadi di panggil Grayfia mulai berbicara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." balas Rias dengan masih mengembangkan senyumnya

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang telah di bahas oleh keluarga Gremory tentang pertunangan-.." Ucapan Grayfia tidak selesai karena Rias dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa Neechan akan dijodohkan dengan putra dari Klan Phoenix itu" Ucap Rias memotong.

"Lord Gremory dan Lord Phoenix telah membuat keputusan untuk mempercepat acara pertunangannya", lanjut Grayfia.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lalu, kapan acaranya akan dipercepat?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Acara pertunangan kakak anda akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Namun sebelum hari itu tiba, Raiser Phoenix-sama akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat ini untuk meminta restu pada anda karena bagaimanapun juga kau adalah calon adik iparnya" Jawab Grayfia.

"Jadi begitu ya, akan tetapi, Grayfia-Neechan pasti kau tahu bagaimana tanggapan yang ku ambil dalam masalah ini? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Neechan pada orang macam Raiser" Ucap Rias.

"Tapi kau juga harus tahu bagaimana kond-." lagi-lagi ucapan Grayfia terpotong tak terselsaikan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi Iblis murni sekarang yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Neechan, aku tidak akan merestui mereka jika Neechan tidak menginginkan Raiser menjadi pasangannya" Jawab Rias memotong.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Tapi kau harus ingat tentang nasib para Iblis murni", ucap Grayfia mencoba mengingatkan Rias akan posisinya di dunia bawah adalah sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory.

"Untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Kalau begitu saya pamit terlebih dahulu" Ucap Grayfia, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **-XXX Tobe Continued XXX-**

* * *

Akhirnya Up juga chap 2nya bagaimana menurut kalian? jika kalian pintar kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa kakak dari Rias bukan? dan yang pasti yang di jodohkan dengan Raiser bukan Grayfia tapi sosok Mister-I itu, yah masih banyak kekurangan dari Chap ini dan masih belum ada adegan Fightnya mungkin akan dimulai chap depan hehe. Jaa ne.

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review


	3. Chapter 3

**-XXX- Tanya Jawab –XXX-**

 **Q :** _cepet up thor udh gak sabar nih buat nunggu kelanjutanya._

 **A :** Ini udah Update.

 **Q :** _tapi kalau bisa cerita selanjutnya diperbanyak biar menikmati alur ceritanya._

 **A :** Gak brani panjang-panjang takut malah alurnya kacau nanti.

 **Q :** _sebener nya aku ga ngerti sama ffn yg beginian tapi karna pair nya NaruSaku aku tetep baca. ohya thor Generation of Uzumaki kapan mw di lanjutin udh ga sabar nunggu lanjutan nya._

 **A :** Nanti kalau selesai pemahaman Boruto The Movie hehe.

 **Q :** _Jadi Sakura lebih tua dari Naruto? Rias kan senpai'y, trus Sakura kakak'y Rias?_

 **A :** Tentu dong kan renkarnasi lebih dulu Sakura, dan Sakura itu Neechan Rias bukan Senpai.

 **Q :** _Oh, jadi matanya kaya mata Sasuke, gk da deskripsi detail soalnya._ _Heh, apakah kakaknya Rias itu Sakura? hoho_ _Reaksi Naruto bejimane yak?_

 **A :** Untuk Chap ini masih belum dipertemukan, tapi ntah nanti di chap depan hehe.

 **Q :** _Apa ingatan Naruto dan Sakura bisa kembali? Jangan sampai Sakura di dapat orang lain ya._

 **A :** Lihat saja nanti.

 **Q :** _oh jadi sakura lahir di keluarga gemory tha_

 **A :** Ya.

* * *

 **-XXX- Tanya jawab END –XXX-**

 **The Destiny of a Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X ...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **[A/N : Semi Crosscover Hunter X Hunter]**

Di ruangan Occult Research Club telah berkumpul Rias dan para Peeragenya tak lupa disana juga Rias mengundang kakak kembar dari Issei yaitu Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku akan langsung saja menjelaskan kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan malam ini. Malam ini kita akan melakukan pembasmian iblis liar yang telah menyerang beberapa manusia." Rias mulai membuka perihal yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Iblis liar?" Tanya Issei.

"Ya, terkadang iblis mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya sehingga mereka dapat hidup dengan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Itulah yang disebut dengan iblis liar" Ucap Rias yang memberikan penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Lantas sebenarnya bagaimana sifat Iblis itu?" Tanya Naruto yang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya sifat dari iblis tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia. Banyak juga iblis yang lebih menyukai hidup damai dan berdampingan dengan dengan manusia. Namun seperti manusia, ada juga iblis yang memiliki sifat jahat dan lebih mementingkan nafsu bertarung dan ego mereka. Dan diantanya adalah para iblis liar yang salah satunya akan kita basmi ini."

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap, sebaiknya kita langsung berangkat saja" ucap Rias.

"Tolong bawa Kunai ini karena aku tidak tahu lokasinya" Ucap Naruto pada Issei yang kemudian menyimpan Kunai itu di kantongnya

Kini Rias serta yang lainnya langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berangkat menuju ke tempat iblis liar.

Kini Rias dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di lokasi iblis liar berada. Iblis liar ini tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong di pinggiran kota Kuoh.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rias yang memimpin kelompok tersebut.

"dari laporan yang aku terima, iblis ini telah banyak menyerang manusia. Cara yang digunakannya adalah dengan menggoda manusia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut lalu memakannya."

"Memakannya?" Ucap Issei ngeri.

"ya, dan misi kita malam ini adalah untuk memusnahkannya." Jawab Rias.

Sring!

Muncul kilatan kuning serta hembusan angin disamping Issei yang kemudian menampakkan sosok Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Semua sudah siap" Ucap Rias kemudian mereka semua memasuki gedung bekas pabrik itu.

"Naruto Issei, apa kau tahu permainan catur?" Tanya Rias yang di balas anggukan untuk keduanya.

"Yah, hampir seperti itu. Dalam dunia Iblis, digunakan sistem yang sama seperti pada permainan catur. Dan aku adalah bidak King. Selain itu ada bidak Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop, dan Pawn. Iblis dari kaum bangsawan menetapkan bagian dari karakter bidak kepada para bawahan mereka."

"Bagian karakter bidak?" Tanya Naruto penasaran walau ia tahu tentang Evil Piece tapi ia tidak tahu cara kerjanya.

"kami menyebutnya Evil piece. Kalian amati saja bagaimana cara iblis bertarung." Ucap Rias

"baiklah," Jawab Naruto.

"dia datang," kini Akeno yang berucap.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang buruk namun ini juga tampaknya lezat. Aku rasa malam ini aku mendapat banyak mangsa." Ujar sesosok iblis liar.

"Oppai ," teriak Issei yang maniak oppai dan mesum setelah melihat iblis yang bicara tadi, dan sontak saja Naruto memberikan pukulan mentak pada ubun-ubun Issei.

Duak!

"Iblis liar visor, Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya dan melarikan diri untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginannya sendiri. Kau lebih layak untuk mati karena kesalahanmu dan pengkhiantanmu. Atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu." Ucap Rias setelah melihat Iblis yang bernama Visor.

"Gadis yang kurang ajar, aku akan menutupimu dengan darah merah seperti warna rambutmu, sekarang terimalah ini." ucap visor yang mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berasal dari dadanya tepatnya oppainya. Rias dan para Peeragenya berhasil menghindar, namun dari serangan tadi tercipta lubang-lubang di dinding yang seperti meleleh setelah terkena serangan dari visor.

"Ternyata dia adalah tipe melelehkan benda padat" Gumam Naruto yang melihat serangan dari Visor.

"Dan kalian Issei Naruto, kalian cukup melihat dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang Evil pieces kepada kalian" Ujar Rias kepada mereka berdua

"kalian semua jangan sampai lengah. Yuuto!" Kini Rias mulai member Perintah pada para Peeragenya.

"Ha'i Buchou." Kiba lalu bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah visor dan berhasil meotong kedua tangan milik visor dengan pedangnya.

"Cepat sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Ucap Issei setelah melihat kiba beraksi.

"Tentu saja, Yuuto adalah bidak knight, kemampuannya ada di kecepatan dan teknik pedangnya tapi tetap saja kau mungkin lebih cepat dalam hal kecepatan Naruto." Ucap Rias, sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis.

"Arrgh…." Ucap visor yang kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar kau, "Kini Visor menendang kiba hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Cukup Kiba, Selanjutnya, koneko. Dia adalah Rook. Karakternya sederhana, kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan kemampuan bertahannya." kemudian Koneko berlari kebawah monster tersebuat dan meninju perut monster itu hingga iblis Visor merintih kesakitan

"Cukup Koneko, selanjutnya Akeno!" ucap Rias.

"Hai, Buchou", Jawab Akeno.

"Ara... ara Iblis liar yang telah mengkhianati tuannya harus di hukum fufufu" Ucap Akeno lagi dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya

"Akeno adala bidak Queen. Wakil Ketua yang menggabungkan semua kekuatan dari bidak-bidak lainnya. dia juga di kenal sebagai ultimate sadis karena suka meyiksa lawannya hingga tuntas." Ucap Rias dan itu sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

'Wanita cantik memang menakutkan' Batin Naruto dan Issei.

"sepertinya kau masih memiliki tenaga, visor." Ucap Akeno yang kini ada di depan visor yang telah terluka parah Kemudian Akeno menyerang visor dengan petirnya

"Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Visor yang sekarat.

"Ara… ara… Buchou, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit menyedihkan" ucap Akeno pada Rias, dan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Akeno Riaspun mendekati iblis Visor

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Visor?" Tanya Rias pada visor.

"Bunuh aku!" Jawab visor. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory,

"Checkmate" Rias lalu menyerang visor dengan Power of destruction dan membuat visor langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

"Baiklah semuanya karena misi telah selesai ayo kita pulang" Ajak Rias pada para Peeragenya.

Wush!

Trank!

Dua bunyi besi berbenturan membuat semua terkejut karena dengan cepat Naruto berpindah kebelakang kelompok Rias untuk menangkis sebuah pisau kecil yang di lempar.

"Siapa kau! Tunjukan siapa dirimu?" Ucap Naruto yang kini pupul mata kanannya mulai berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe.

Sring!

Kemudian muncul tiga sosok berjubah hitam dengan Hodie dikepalanya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau melupakan aku Naruto?" Terdengar suara feminim dari salah satu sosok itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya merasa familiar dengan suara itu seperti pernah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? dan kenapa juga aku mengingat dirimu?" Tanya Naruto heran, kemudian ketiga sosok itu membuka hodienya dan menampakan gadis berambut pirang dengan iris ungu dan sontak saja Naruto yang melihat itu kaget.

"Shion?" Ucap Naruto kaget karena melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Ya ini aku, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Shion basa-basi, dan terlihat sekali Rias dan Peeragenya menatap keduanya heran.

'Apakah mereka berteman? kalau mereka berteman kenapa tadi ia menyerang kami?' Batin semuanya.

"Aku baik, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? dan kenapa kau menyerang kami tadi?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah seorang Miko yang bertugas sebagai Hunter bagi makhluk supranatural yang meresahkan manusia, dan aku menyerang kalian karena aku merasakan seorang manusia yang berada di tengah para Iblis dan aku mengira kau itu sedang di keroyok" Ucap Shion memberikan penjelasan.

"Kukira kau adalah teman dari iblis liar tadi" Ucap Naruto pada Shion.

"Tidak, aku juga mengincar Iblis tadi tapi sepertinya kalian sudah membereskannya" Ucap Shion.

"Seperti itu, jadi apakah kau mau mampir terlebih dahulu?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak! lain kali saja karena kami masih ada urusan, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" Ucap Shion kemudian ketiganya menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" Tanya Rias sesudah melihat kepergian Shion.

"Dia adalah Shion, salah satu Miko yang terpilih menjadi Hunter" Jawab Naruto.

"Hunter?" Tanya Rias tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku tahu kalau Akeno-senpai tahu apa yang dimaksud Hunter karena dia dulunya seorang Miko" Ucap Naruto memandang Akeno.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang terlebih dahulu, apakah kau mau ikut Issei?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei yang di balas anggukan oleh Issei.

"Aku duluan Buchou" Ucap Issei meminta izin yang disetujui oleh Rias.

= The Destiny of a Hearth =

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya Underworld terlihat seorang gadis berambut Soft Pink yang sedang menatap langit dunia bawah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima perjodohan ini, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan ia dengan segera memberikan izin bagi sang pengetuk pintu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Cklek!

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya wanita paruh baya berambut coklat muda.

"Okaasama pasti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan" Jawab gadis bernama Sakura pada ibunya.

"Maafkan Okaasama yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ini adalah keputusan dari Otousamamu dan Oniisanmu" Jawab sang ibu yaitu Venelana merasa bersalah pada putrinya ini.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Okaasama, karena tetap saja pernikahan itu akan berlangsung" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau jangan berkecil hati karena Grayfia memberitahu bahwa Rias tidak akan membiarkan kau menikah begitu saja dengan Raiser" Hibur Venelana pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin Rias-chan membahayakan dirinya untukku ja-.." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Venelana.

"Ya kau memang benar jika Rias akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapi kekerasan dan keegoisan Raiser tapi asal kau tahu Rias sangat menyayangimu dan ia akan melakukan apapun asal kau pertunangan ini dibatalkan karena kau tidak menginginkannya" Potong Venelana cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura pada Venelana.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika firasatku benar pasti akan diadakan Rating Game" Jawab Venelana yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan adikku untuk melawan Raiser, Okaasama sendiri tahu bagaimana prestasi Raiser di Rating Game? sedangkan Rias belum pernah sekalipun mengikuti Rating Game" Ucap Sakura cemas dengann seifat adiknya yang kadang sulit diatur.

"Jika kau sayang padanya maka kau harus percaya pada adikmu" Ujar Venelana pada Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak keputusan dimajukannya pesta pertunangan itu Sakura bisa tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Okaasama" Ucap Sakura yang masih tersenyum lembut pada ibunya.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih karena itu sudah menjadi kewajiban sebagai ibu dan tetaplah tersenyum karena kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum dan Okaasama tidak ingin kehilangan senyum itu, kalau begitu Okaasama mau keluar dulu" Ucap Venelana yang berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

'Aku harus pergi kedunia manusia, tapi sebelum itu aku harus meminta izin pada Otousama dan Okaasama dan juga aku harus menyiapkan semuanya' Batin Sakura yakin.

= The Destiny of a Hearth =

Sakura tampak bimbang dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa bimbangnya, sebenarnya alasan ia menolak perjodohan ini bukan hanya semata-mata karena ia tidak mencintai Raiser tapi ada alasan lain.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini setiap tidur hampir setiap saat ia memimpikan dimana dirinya sedang meregangkan nyawanya di atas pangkuan seorang pemuda, tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia impikan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan aku dengan pemuda itu? kenapa hampir setiap saat aku tidur aku memimpikannya dan kenapa juga saat memikirkan mimpi itu dadaku rasanya sesak sekali?" Sakura terlamun dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar kini dirinya berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Entah apapun itu yang pasti sekarang aku harus fokus untuk mencari cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini" Gumam Sakura dan setelah itu ia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari keluarganya.

Saat ini keluarga Gremory sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, dan tampak mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang penting, tak lama berselang mereka melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar dan sontak saja mereka menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Otousama Okaasama bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya sang ayah yang tidak lain adalah Lord Gremory.

"Aku ingin ke dunia manusia untuk mencari ketenangan akan pikiranku yang penuh ini" Jawab Sakura to the point dan tampak Lord Gremory hanya dapat meringis mendengar jawaban sang putri.

"Baiklah Otousama mengizinkan tapi kau harus kembali satu minggu sebelum acara pertunangan, apa kau setuju?" Tawar Lord Gremory pada Sakura.

"Baiklah itu lebih dari cukup" jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Lantas kau akan berangkat kapan?" Tanya Sirzech pada adiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sakura tajam bernada sarkasm pada kakaknya karena jujur ia sangat kesal dengan kakaknya yang menjodohkan dirinya seenak jidatnya.

"Sakura kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada kakakmu" Ucap Venelana memperingatkan putrinya.

"Lantas kalau aku kurang ajar berkata demikian apa kata yang cocok untuk Niisan yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkan diriku?" Tanya Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan kesal, sedangkan Sirzech hanya dapat memandang punggung adiknya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

'Maafkan aku Saki, aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu' Batin Sirzech tersenyum miris.

= The Destiny of a Hearth =

Saat ini para anggota di ruang Occult Research Club terdapat dua gadis berambut Crimson dan Darkblue yang tidak lain adalah Rias dan Akeno.

"Akeno" Panggil Rias pada Queennya.

"Ada apa Buchou?" Tanggap Akeno.

"Aku ingin bertanya seputar Hunter! sebenarnya apa itu Hunter?" Tanya Rias.

"Ara.. Bukankah kemarin Naruto sudah menjelaskan bahwa Hunter adalah pemburu bagi makhluk supranatural yang membahayakan bagi kehidupan manusia?" Tanya Akeno balik.

"Aku sudah tahu tapi aku ingin tahu secara mendetail" Ucap Rias pada Akeno dan sontak saja itu membuat wajah Akeno berubah sendu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi soal Hunter, karena selain Malaikat jatuh aku juga membenci Hunter karena dulunya ibuku adalah seorang Hunter dan karena ia terkenal dengan kekuatan membasmi para makhluk supranatural maka Malaikat jatuh memutuskan untuk membunuh Ibu" Ucap Akeno bergetar menahan tangis kala mengingat tragisnya kematian ibunya.

"Maafkan aku Akeno, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu hanya saja aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatan Hunter?" Tanya Rias.

"Tak apa Buchou, aku akan menjelaskan perihal Hunter padamu. Hunter adalah manusia tapi ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lain contohnya ibu, kekuatan Hunter berasal dari sebuah meteor yang jatuh di sebuah kota kecil kalau tidak salah nama meteor itu adalah Narushi Boshi" Ucap Akeno.

"Meteor apa itu?" Tanya Akeno.

"Meteor itu dapat menciptakan radiasi kekuatan disekitar ledakan itu, dan radiasi itu mengakibatkan orang yang berada di kota itu memiliki kekuatan bernama Nen, dan Nen itu sendiri bermacam-macam variasi ada yang berbentuk elemen ataupun yang lainnya" Jawab Akeno.

"Lantas kenapa jarang ada yang mengetahui Hunter?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"Karena mereka merahasikan identitas mereka, dan mereka membentuk organisasi yang bernama Hunter Faction, tapi tidak semua Hunter berkepribadian baik ada juga yang buruk, tapi diantara sekian banyaknya Hunter yang paling kuat adalah Hunter dari keluarga Zoldyck karena mereka terkenal dengan kecepatan mereka dalam membunuh musuhnya" Jawab lagi Akeno.

"Lantas bagaimana umur dari Hunter sama dengan manusia pada umumnya?" Tanya Rias yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akeno.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Buchou?" Tanya Akeno yang dibalas gelengan oleh Rias.

'Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku memiliki Peerage seorang Hunter, aku harus meminta bantuan Naruto karena ini demi Neechan juga' Batin Rias yang berniat untuk merekrut seorang hunter.

Permbicaraannya itu terhenti kala mereka melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna Pink berlambang Gremory, Rias yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, setelah muncul sesorang dari lingkaran sihir itu Rias tanpa babibu langsung memeluknya.

"Hey Rias-chan kau membuatku terkejut" Ucap kakak perempuan dari Rias yaitu Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Neechan" Ucap Rias manja pada kakaknya ini.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak pernah pulang ke rumah" Ucap Sakura pada adiknya.

"Itu karena aku ingin mencari anggota keluargaku disini" Jawab Rias.

"Lantas apakah semuanya sudah terkumpul?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum, masih kurang 1 bidak Bishop dan 1 bidak Rook" Jawab Rias, sedangkan Akeno hanya menatap keduanya dengan tersenyum.

"Etto... apakah Neechan mau menginap atau hanya untuk melihatku saja?" Tanya Rias pada Sakura.

"Neechan mau tinggal disini untuk tiga minggu karena Neechan harus kembali sebelum pesta pertunangan" Jawab Sakura sedih.

"Neechan jangan bersedih pasti kita akan menemukan jalannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu" Ucap Rias.

"Pasti, pasti kita akan menemukan jalannya, etto siapa dia Rias-chan?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk kearah Akeno.

"Dia Queenku namanya Akeno Himejima" Ucap Rias memperkenalkan Queennya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sakura-sama" Ucap Akeno memberi hormat pada Sakura yang merupakan kakak dari Kingnya.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura-nee seperti Rias, karena umurku dan Rias sebenarnya tidak terpaut jauh" Ujar Sakura memberitahu Akeno.

"Baiklah Sakura-nee" Jawab Akeno.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi pembicaraan kalian serius sekali, memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Hunter" Jawab Rias membuat sedikit Sakura terkejut dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh Rias.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Hunter?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, dan ternyata sejarah mereka ternyata begitu mengagumkan" Jawab Rias.

"Hunter ya, aku sedikit tahu tentang Hunter" Tanggap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan" Ucap Rias senang karena jujur saja ia sangat menyukai topik tentang Hunter.

"Kekuatan Hunter itu berasal dari radiasi Meteor yang bernama Narushi Boshi membuat para manusia dapat berevolusi yang memungkinkan mereka memiliki ketahanan jauh lebih besar daripada Manusia dan regenerasi tubuh lebih cepat sekalipun itu mengenai pembuluh darahnya ataupun sel mereka dan sejak saat itu mereka menyebut dirinya Hunter, dan mereka mulai mengejar para makhluk supranatural karena Great war yang terjadi antara 3 fraksi membuat pihak manusia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa sedikit banyak merasakan dampaknya, " Ucap Sakura yang menjeda untuk mengambil nafas.

"Jadi karena itu mereka memburu para Iblis liar dan Malaikat jatuh yang membangkang?" tanya Rias yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ya karena itu para Hunter memburu iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh, tekanan energi Hunter dinamak Nen, dan variasi kekuatan Nen itu berbeda ada yang bertipe elemen ataupun yang lainnya. Dan satu yang harus kalian tahu Seorang Hunter akan melakukan apapun demi ideologi yang ia yakini" Ucap Sakura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya yang tidak jauh beda dari Akeno.

"Kenapa mereka mau melakukan apapun?" Tanya Akeno jujur saja ia penasaran, karena setahunya ibunya melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya bahkan dengan nyawanya.

"Entah aku juga tidak tahu karena seperti itulah Hunter berbeda dengan manusia ataupun makhluk supranatural lainnya" Jawab Sakura tidak tahu, dan detik itu juga Rias teringat akan Naruto.

'Apakah Naruto seorang Hunter? tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat Issei adalah manusia, tapi aku juga merasakan sebuah energi gelap tapi terkesan kuat yang ada dalam diri Naruto dan energi itu berbeda' Pikir Rias yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Rias-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya memikirkan tentang Hunter" Jawab Rias bohong, dan setelah itu ketiganya terlibat perbincangan ringan yang jauh lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

= The Destiny of a Hearth =

Disebuah tanah lapang yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk kota terlihat tiga sosok berjubah yang menggunakan Hodie yang berdiri pinggiran tanah lapan itu, tak lama kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang datang dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Naruto pada ketiga sosok yang ia kenal yang tidak lain adalah Hunter.

"Jadi seperti ini sikapmu pada sahabat lamamu?" Tanya Shion.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan tanpa sengaja bertemu lagi kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari?" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan adikku angkatku padamu karena keluarga Zoldyck tidak menganggapnya keluarga setelah pengkhianatan ayahnya yang bersekongkol dengan malaikat jatuh" Jawab Shion.

"Kenapa kau menitipkan padaku bukan pada yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku tidak percaya pada siapapun, selama ini hanya kau yang aku percayai, dan andai kau tahu selama ini aku mencari keberadaanmu karena setelah aku memutuskan menjadi Hunter kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" Jawab Shion.

"Baiklah aku bersedia, tapi bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia berambut silver dengan mata biru dan soal kekuatan ia termasuk dalam Assasin Class kekuatannya bertipe Listrik " Jawab Shion.

"Jadi namanya siapa?" Tanya Naruto lupa menanyakan nama.

"Killua Zoldyck"

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

 **Wah akhirnya Up juga cerita ini lama cukup lama gak up, dan maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan atau jalan ceritanya yang membosankan karena ini masih belum masuk klimaks masih intro, dan banyak dari kalian pasti sudah tahu jalan cerita ini hehe dan maaf saya memasukkan chara HunterXHunter karena saya suka itu hehe.**

 **Dan selanjutnya mungkin upnya akan lama karena saya akan up dulu yang Generation of Uzumaki hehe. Jaa ne.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dont Forget For Review :

 **9 Desember 2015** : Jangan lupa memilih calon pemimpin yang baik dan bukan sebagai Golput. Pilkada Serentak :D


	4. Chapter 4

**-XXX- Tanya Jawab –XXX-**

 **Q :** _Thor kapan ceritanya lanjut?_

 **A :** Udah Nih.

 **Q :** _Naru udah dapat ingatan'y? Koq bisa kenal Shion? Atau ini Shion yg emang udah ada di dimensi dxd (reinkarnasi Shion), n kenal Naru pas Naru didimensi ini?_

 **A :** Fiction ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto The Movie manapun

 **Q :** _Kuharap gak terlalu byk lah ntar malah ribet, gk mungkin jg gak smua chara berenkarnasi disatu masa yg sama. mereka bertiga cukup, atau tambah 1-2 org lg aja..._

 **A :** Memang hanya mereka bertiga tapi ini untuk sementara.

 **Q :** _Bisa munculin naruto pake biju mode atau sage mode nggak thor?_

 **A :** Nanti kalau udah bisa menggunakan Bijuu Mode pasti akan dapat berubah.

 **Q :** _Pair Naruto dsni apa hnya Sakura thor?_

 **A :** Ya.

 **Q :** _Masih lama vak pertarungan raiser nya?_

 **A :** Gak, dan System Rating Game akan sama seperti Rias Vs Sairaorg.

 **Q :** " _Killua Zoldyck" apa kah masuk perage rias karena rias mau cari seorang hanter ..?_

 **A :** Kita lihat nanti.

 **Q** : _Saya kira bakal Sasuke yang jadi adik Shion._

 **A :** Kan Sasuke belum meninggal di Dunia Shinobi waktu itu mana bisa Renkarnasi.

 **-XXX- Tanya jawab END –XXX-**

* * *

 **The Destiny of a Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Tok Tok!

Terdengar sebuah suara ketukan pintu dan dengan cepat Naruto membukakan pintu dan kemudian mendapati dua orang berbeda gender.

"Kau sudah sampai? cepat sekali?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis pirang yang ia ketahui sebagai Shion.

"Kau lupa kalau aku adalah Hunter, dan perkenalkan ini adalah adikku yang kuceritakan semalam Killua Zoldyck" Ucap Shion memperkenalkan adiknya.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Killua" Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Jadi Killua mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama Naruto-nii, dan selama kau tinggal disini jangan membuat masalah mengerti dan juga kau akan sekolah?" Nasehat Shion pada adiknya yang dibalas anggukan.

"Aku mengerti Neesan jadi jangan menasehatiku seperti aku masih anak kecil yang butuh perhatian" Jawab Killua pada Shion.

"Terserah, jadi aku mohon bantuanmu Naruto" Ucap Shion pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa percayakan padaku" Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena aku masih ada urusan lain" Pamit Shion dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang.

"Ayo masuk Killua cuaca malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan masuk.

Setelah memasuki rumah Naruto dan Killua berbincang dan Naruto tahu dibalik sifat ketus yang dimiliki oleh Killua ia memiliki sifat yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dan mereka juga terlebiat beberapa obrolan ringan hingga akhirnya menjurus ke hal yang berbau supranatural.

"Apakah Niisan tinggal sendirian? dimana orang tua niisan" Tanya Killua Naruto.

"Tidak Niisan tinggal besama adikku tetapi Orang tua Niisan sudah meninggal saat Niisan baru menginjak bangku junior highschool" Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud, lalu dimana adik Niisan?" Tanya Killua.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Kingnya" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa adikmu Iblis?" Tanya Killua kaget.

"Ya, dia adalah iblis renkarnasi" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan adikmu menjadi Iblis? tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki kemampuan jika Shion-nee menitipkanku padamu" Ucap Killua.

"Ya seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin dikalangan Hunter dikenal sebagai Yellow Flash" Jawab Naruto membuat Killua terkejut bukan main.

"Jadi kau yang dapat menghindari kecepatan tusukan dari ketua keluarga Zoldyck?" Tanya Killua dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau beristirahatlah, kau butuh tidur kantung matamu terlihat menghitam, kau bisa tidur besamaku" Perintah Naruto pada Killua sembari menunjuk kamarnya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Killua kemudian masuk kedalam kamar karena memang dirinya sangat lelah dan beberapa hari belum tidur.

"Sekarang aku harus mencari Issei, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh tapi dia belum kembali sebenarnya kemana dia" Gumam Naruto, sebenarnya ia menyuruh Killua untuk tidur karena ia ingin mencari Issei.

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengambil jaket orangenya kemudian keluar dari rumah untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya karena tidak biasanya ia belum pulang selarut ini.

Blaaaaaaar!

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah ledakan energi yang cukup besar, Naruto yang merasakan itu dengan segera menuju ketempat dimana pusat ledakan energi itu berasal karena bisa jadi kemungkinan adiknya berada disana, Ternyata ledakan itu berada disebuah gereja tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Rias dan para Peeragenya sedang kualahan dalam menghadapi seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata hijau yang Naruto rasa kenal orang itu.

"Akan kuakhiri hidup kalian" Ucapnya pada Rias dan para Peeragenya kemudian membentuk seperti sebuah bola hitam yang kemudian ia lempar pada Rias dan Peeragenya.

"Mati kalian" Ucapnya datar mengandung kebengisan.

Sring!

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berpindah kedepan Rias dan para Peeragenya setelah dirasa Rias dan Peeragenya tidak bisa menahan ataupun menghindar dari serangan itu.

 **[Kamui]**

Bola hitam tadi tiba-tiba tersedot kedalam sebuah lubang vortex dan itu membuat orang yang mengeluarkan bola hitam tadi terkejut karena ada yang bisa menggagalkan jutsunya.

"Tak kusangka ada yang bisa menggagalkan serangan Mini Black Holeku" Ucapnya dengan nada sarkasm.

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit, kau lupa denganku Asia Argento adik dari Shion Argento?" Tanya Naruto memandang orang didepannya dengan mata kanan berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Apa kau Naruto Hyoudou?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Asia pada Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Fufufufufu, sudah lama sekali sejak waktu itu ya" Ucap Asia memandang Naruto sinis.

"Bagiku itu hanya kemarin, dan kudengar kau sudah berkhianat pada kaum Hunter?" Tanya Naruto pada Asia.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto, kedatanganku hanya untuk membawa Rias Gremory hidup-hidup" Ucap Asia tak peduli, sedangkan Rias dan Peeragenya terkejejut karena orang yang tadi melawan mereka ternyata mengincar sang King.

"Jika itu kemauanmu maka aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Ujar Naruto dengan nada menantang pada Asia.

"Kalau begitu mari, kita bisa berdansa bersama" Jawab Asia melayani tantangan dari Naruto.

"Kalian mundurlah biar yang tangani dia, dia bukan lawan yang dapat kalian hadapi dengan mudah" Ucap Naruto pada kelompok Rias.

"Sudah selesai berbicaranya, bisa kita mulai dansanya sekarang?" Tanya Asia sinis pada Naruto.

"Sudah" Balas Naruto kemudian keduanya dengan cepat melesat kearah Asia dengan sebuah pukulan tapi pukulan Naruto dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Asia.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu?" Ucap Asia kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kemudian muncul sebuah angin yang besar.

 **[Wind Crushing]**

Wush

Crash!

Serangan tadi sukses membuat baju Naruto sobek disana sini tapi Naruto menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang seolah tidak merasakan apapun.

"Giliranku" Ucap Naruto kemudian membuat Hanseal kagebunshin.

Sring!

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto sudah berada di belakang Asia dan itu membuat kelompok Rias terpana denan kecepatan Naruto, Naruto sudah siap dengan sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru.

 **[Rasengan]**

 **[Wind Block]**

Duaaaaaaaaar!

Kedua serangan itu berbenturan yang kemudian tercipta sebuah ledakan kecil yang membuat tubuh Naruto ataupun Asia terpental beberapa meter tapi masih berdiri diatas tanah dengan kokoh.

"Selanjutnya..." Ucap Asia menggantung

 **[Windstorm]**

Wush!

Dari area sekitar tubuh Asia muncul gelombang kejut angin yang sangat besar membuat Naruto maupun kelompok Rias harus bertahan karena gelombang kejut itu mampu membuat dirinya harus terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

 **[Wind Cutter Streak]**

Crash! Crash!

Gelombang angin tadi bergerak dengan cepat menuju posisi Naruto dan dapat terlihat serangan ini lebih ganas daripada serangan yang pertama, Narutopun dengan cepat langsung mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu.

 **[Kamui]**

Sayatan angin ganas itu hanya melewati Naruto layaknya hanya lewat saja dan menghancurkan barisan pohon di belakangnya.

"Tadi hampir saja, jika telat beberapa detika saja pasti akan berakhir seperti pohon-pohon itu" Gumam Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku" Ucap Naruto kemudian membentuk Handseal.

Boft!

Sebuah kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Naruto, dan setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang tampaklah Naruto yang saat ini menggunakan sebuah jubah merah dengan aksen lidah api berwarna hitam dibawahnya.

 **[Sennin Mode]**

Crrrring!

Naruto mengancungkan tangan kanannya keatas dan kemudian muncul sebuah pusaran angin yang berbentuk fuma shuriken dengan diikuti pusaran angin yang cukup besar.

 **[Senpou : Futon RasenShuriken]**

Wush!

Naruto melemparkannya kearah Asia dan Rasenshuriken dengan cepat melesat kearahnya, Asia yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum karena baginya itu sangat lambat dan dengan mudah ia menghindarinya.

Sring!

"Berakhir..." Gumam Naruto yang kini sudah berada di samping Asia dengan tangan kanannya memegang Rasenshuriken yang tadi ia lempar, Asia yang melihat itu mebolakan matanya karena ia tidak menyadari rencana Naruto.

Blaaaaaaaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta akibat mendaratnya Rasen shuriken yang tepat mengenai tubuh Asia, sedangkan Rias dan kelompoknya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap ngerti atas jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan, dan setelah ledakan itu selesai nampak tercipta sebuah lubang berbentuk setengan bola yang besar dengan Asia yang masih berbaring lemah.

"Ugh.." Naruto berdiri tertatih dengan memegang bahu kanannya yang kemungkinan terkilir.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Naruto" Ucap Asia lirih dengan berjalan tertatih dan pelan menuju luar kawah.

"Kau juga, tapi sayang kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk suatu hal yang buruk" Balas Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Ucap Asia yang kemudian membuat sebuah bola berwarna hitam seukuran bola basket sedikit lebih besar dari bola yang tadi.

"Rasakan..."

 **[Mini Black Hole]**

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat membentuk Handseal karena ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jikalau semua yang ada disekitar masuk kedalam lubang hitam, walau sebenarnya tahu bahwa kekuatan dari Asia hannya bertahan 2 menit saja tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menyedot habis gereja dan sekitarnya.

 **[Kamui]**

Sama seperti pertama tadi Mini Black Hole itu masuk kedalam Kamui Naruto, dan setelah itu Naruto mendapati Asia sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Sial dia mel-... Ugh" Ucapan Naruto terhenti kala rasa sakit mendera mata kanannya.

"Naruto/ Niichan" Teriak Rias dan Peerage saat melihat Naruto jatuh tertunduk dengan memegang mata kanannya, dan sesegera mungkin Rias dan yang lainnya berlari menuju arah Naruto.

"Sial ini karena aku terlalu lama menggunakan Mangekyou" Gumam Naruto masih memegang mata kanannya yang terasa panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja mataku sakit" Jawab Naruto yang kini sudah menonaktifkan sharingannya tetapi rasa sakit itu tetap masih ada.

 **"Sudah kukatakan jangan sering-sering menggunakan kekuatan mata itu Naruto"** Ucap Kurama yang tibatiba memperingatkan Naruto.

'Aku tahu Bola Bulu jadi diamlah' Batin Naruto ketus menanggapi ucapan dari Kurama.

 **"Terserah"**

"Kalian lebih baik kembali, aku takut nanti akan banyak Hunter datang yang kemari" Ucap Naruto pada Rias yang di balas anggukan oleh lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Naruto, Issei jaga Naruto karena saat ini kondisinya masih belum pulih, dan jangan lupa besok untuk datang karena akan ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian" Ucap Rias kemudian hilang dalam lingakaran sihir bersama yang lainnya menyisakan Issei dan Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Niichan?" Tanya Issei cemas.

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik kita segera pulang" Ucap Naruto kemudian di balas anggukan oleh Issei.

= The Destiny of Hearth =

Sekarang Naruto dan Issei sudah sampai dirumah dan tampak dari gurat wajahnya mereka nampak kelelahan, hingga tidak menyadari sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan santai yang tidak lain adalah Killua.

"Naruto-nii darimana saja?" tanya Killua yang membuat Naruto dan Issei terkejut.

"Ah tadi aku mencari adikku, lagipula kenapa kau belum tidur? ini hampir jam 2 dini hari" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian karena ia tidak ingin Killua tahu mengenai pertarungannya dengan Asia karena bira dipastikan jika Killua mengenal Shion maka ia pasti mengenal Asia.

"Aku tadi merasakan Niisan keluar jadi untuk berjaga aku menunggumu" Jawab Killua santai.

"Etto... sebenarnya dia siapa Niichan?" Tanya Issei yang merasa heran dengan keberadaan Killua.

"Dia Killua Zoldyck, dan dia merupakan Hunter dan juga Zoldyck termasuk keluarga elit dikalangan Hunter karena terkenal dengan kecepatan mereka" Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Issei menganga.

"Lalu kenapa ia berada disini? bukankah terlalu bahaya jika Hunter secara terbuka berada di kawasan Iblis?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Killua Issei jadi jangan banyak tanya dan lebih baik kalian istirahat" Ucap Naruto menyuruh Issei dan Killua untuk tidur, setelah memastikan keduanya memasuki kamar Naruto langsung melemparkan tubuhnya kesofa.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari Asia untuk membawa Rias dan siapa yang menyuruhnya" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa karena jujur saja ia terkejut dengan kemunculan Asia.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri siapa sebenarnya otak dibalik semua kejadian ini" Gumam Naruto sendiri kemudian mengambil langkah untuk memasuki kamar, dan setelah memasuki kamar dirinya mendapati Killua yang sudah terlelap, dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia mengambil posisi disamping Killua dan tanpa sadar Naruto sudah ikut terlelap.

= The Destiny of Hearth =

Sebuah suara kicauan burung menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi, dan juga sudah waktunya bagi semua orang untuk mengawali hari cerah mereka dengan semangat dan hal yang baru termasuk untuk Naruto, Issei, dan Killua yang merupakan keluarga baru.

"Jadi Killua juga akan sekolah bersama kita?" Tanya Issei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Seperti itu, ngomong apa kau sudah tahu bahwa kakak perempuan dari Buchou sementara waktu menggantikan Yukimaru-sensei yang menemani istrinya melahirkan?" Tanya Issei yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Belum, memang dari siapa kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu dari Buchou sendiri, dan kalau tidak salah ia akan mengajar pertama kali dikelas kita nanti saat jam pertama mulai" Ucap Issei antusias yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat antusias sekali mendengar kakak perempuan dari Rias-senpai menjadi guru pengganti, padahal kau sendiri belum tahu seperti apa orangnya" Ucap Naruto yang menjorok kesebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu Buchou itu salah satu Great Oneesama, dan mungkin saja kakak dari Buchou lebih cantik dan kata Buchou kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun, bukankah itu terlalu muda untuk kalangan seorang guru?" Tanya Issei dengan nada takjub.

"Itu sudah biasa dikalangan makhluk supranatural hanya saja kau yang tidak pernah tahu, dan satu lagi hilangkan sifat mesummu itu, aku tidak tahu dari siapa kau mewarisi sifat itu" Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Issei tundung, sedangkan Killua memilih untuk menyimak saja karena ia tidak mengerti akan topik yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto maupun Issei.

"Ini sudah hampi jam 6.30, kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Killua menyela pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Issei.

"Sepertinya sekarang, apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

Kemudian mereka berdiri dari kursi untuk mengambil langkah menuju sekolah, dan selama perjalanan mereka bercerita banyak hal tetapi yang mendominasi adalah Issei karena Isseilah yang paling cerewet diantara Naruto dan Killua. Tak sampai dua puluh menit perjalanan mereka sudah sampai di Kuoh Highschool.

"Issei kau antarkan Killua untuk menghap kepala sekolah" Perintah Naruto pada Issei.

"Kenapa harus aku? bukankah Niichan juga bisa?" protes Issei berusah menolak permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang kakak.

"Aku mau ketoilet" Jawab Naruto santai kemudian mengambil langkah menuju arah toilet meninggal Killua dengan Issei yang masih mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Naruto yang akhirnya terpaksa menerima perintah dari sang kakak.

Terlihat Naruto berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan santai dengan tangan kanan dimasukan kedalam saku celana, dan itu membuat para siswi memandang Naruto dengan berbinar karena pagi-pagi sudah melihat salah satu dari dua Prince Blode.

"Seperti biasa Naruto memang tampan, cool, dan cute" Ucap salah satu siswi yang dapat di dengar Naruto, tapi ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ehhh... Issei belum kembali rupanya? padahal beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi" Gumam Naruto yang melihat Issei belum kembali dari mengantarkan Killua keruang kepala sekolah.

"Naruto, dimana Issei?" Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Naruto yang ternyata adalah Matsuda yang merupakan sahabat dari Issei.

"Dia lagi mengantarkan adik dari temanku untuk menemui kepala sekolah, memang ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja tumben akhir-akhir ini dia berangkat kesiangan. Dan apakah kau sudah tahu tentang guru pengganti Yukimaru-sensei yang sedang cuti?" Tanya Matsuda yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

"Ya, tapi kenapa hal itu seperti menjadi trending topic?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu karena sensei kita ini sangat cantik apalagi umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dengan kita dan tadi aku juga tadi sempat melihat sekilas wajahnya yang ternyata tidak kalah cantik dengan Rias-senpai ataupun Akeno-senpai" Bukan jawaban dari Matsuda yang ia terima melainkan dari Motohama yang juga merupakan sahabat Issei.

"Seperti itu, baiklah nanti kita lihat" Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tsk, kau itu terlalu cuek jika menyangkut masalah wanita, apabila aku menjadi dirimu pasti dengan mudah aku mendapat impian haremku" Ucap Matsuda yang diikuti anggukan dari Motohama.

"Terserah" Balas Naruto cuek kemudian berbalik menghadap kearah papan tulis, dan tak lama berselang Issei memasuki kelas dengan wajah tundung dengan gurat kelelahan.

"Bagaimana Issei?" Tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah, Killua sudah masuk kekelas XB yang merupakan kelas Koneko-chan" Jawab Issei dengan nada kesal terarah pada saudara kembarnya ini.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membantu" Ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Issei yang di balas dengusan malas dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursinya.

Tet Tet!

Pel pertanda bahwa jam pertama akan segera mulaipun berbunyi dan seluruh siswa-siswi yang tadinya masih bersantai didepan kelaspun berbondong untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing termasuk juga di kelas Naruto.

"Yeh, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Sensei baru kita" Ucap Matsuda.

"Kau benar" Sanggah Motohama dan Issei.

Tak lama kemudian sosok wanita muda bersurai pink sepunggung denga memakai seragam layaknya seluruh guru di Kuoh memasuki kelas, semua mata terpana akan kecantikan dengan senyum dari Sensei itu yang dapat menandingi kecantikan dari Oneesama mereka.

"Dia..." Ucap Naruto tak terselsaikan sesaat setelah melihat sosok siapa yang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Tidak mungkin" Naruto masih terbelalak tak percaya dan tanpa ada perintah tiba-tiba otaknya memutar kejadian apa yang menjadi mimpinya akhir-akhir ini yang menampilkan sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang kini berada di depan kelas.

 _"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

 _"Sakura-chan kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

 _"A-Aku ingin menjadi o-orang yang b-berguna untukmu, sekali saja aku bisa melindungimu seperti dirimu y-yang s-selalu melindungiku"_

 _"Bertahanlah Sakura-chan! aku mohon bertahanlah"_

 _"Jangan menangis Baka kau adalah laki-laki"_

 _"Maaf! Maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku memang tidak berguna"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena kau memenuhi permintaanku bodohku dulu. Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan..."_

 _"Tap-..."_

 _"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga dan melindungiku selama ini, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan kado ulang tahu ke-17 untukmu"_

 _"Tida Sakura-chan, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit sekarang"_

 _"Begini lebih baik Naruto, aku sudah tidak bisa selamat karena aku merasakan jantungku sudah sangat lemah, pada akhirnya aku senang karena bisa menjadi orang yang melindungimu"_

 _"Bertahanlah Sakura-chan, Aku mohon!"_

 _"Naruto! Aishiteru, Arigatou, to Sayounara"_

Sedangkan pata Bijuu yang melihat itu dalam tubuh Naruto hanya tersenyum karena apa yang dikatakan Shinigami tidak salah karena pertemuan mereka sudah direncanakan dan ternyata pertemuan mereka adalah hal yang tidak terduga.

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama Sen-..." Ucapan Sakura tidak selesai kala dirinya bertatap muka dengan pemuda bersuari pirang yang sama memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dan sama halnya dengan Naruto Sakurapun tanpa dikomando otaknya memutar apa yang menjadi mimpinya. Kedua iris permata saling memandang Saphire dan Emerald, takdir yang usang kini telah kembali dan akan menunjukan jalan untuk mereka, dan tanpa mereka sadari dan pikirkan sebuah janji terikat diantara mereka yang tidak akan membuat kenangan usang itu terjadi lagi.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

 **Yo Bagaimana menurut kalian? pasti chap ini memaksa banget ya terutama saat Naruto Vs Asia? ya maklum saja saya membuat disaat saya harus Try Out dari Senin kemarin dan akhirnya hari ini kelar juga, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan terutama jalan cerita yang gak jelas dan Typo karena saya belum sempat koreksi.**

 **Dan saya membuat Asia menjadi Hunter karena saya ingin membuat suatu hal yang berbeda, dan kedepannya jangan kaget karena akan banyak yang melenceng dari Canon.**

 **Next Update : Generation of Uzumaki (Last Chapter but not End)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Forget For Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**-XXX- Tanya Jawab –XXX-**

 **Q :** _Kenapa Asia tidak mati saat terkena RasenShuriken?_

 **A :** Kalian lupa bahwa Asia adalah pengguna kekuatan Black Hole? nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa Asia dapat selamat saat terkena RasenShuriken dan pastinya ini berkat kekuatan Asia.

 **Q :** _Lanjut gimana abis sakura ketemu naruto?_

 **A :** Ya seperti ini.

 **Q :** _Nanti yg duluan ingat Sakura aja, Naruto belakangan._

 **A :** Keduanya gak inget sop.

 **Q :** _thor apa sakura masih mempunyai kekuatan yg dulu semasa dia hidup didunia shinobi seperti medis dn segel byakugo no jutsu? Tw gk?_

 **A :** Gak kekuatannya yaitu kekuatan keluarga Bael yaitu POD, dan juga kekuatan taijutsunya dulu.

 **Q :** _apa naruto masih pnya tekhnik kuchiyose?_

 **A :** Punya yaitu para Bijuu nanti yang dikuchiyose.

 **Q :** _Apa nanti pair Naruto sama Sakura saja?apa ada yang lain?_

 **A:** Gak.

 **-XXX- Tanya jawab END –XXX-**

* * *

 **The Destiny of a Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura X]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NB : Disini belum ada adegan Fight mungkin di chapter depan hehe...**

 **~XXX~ Chapter 5 ~XXX~**

Blue Saphire dan Green Emerald itu masih saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga seorang murid menegur sang sensei yang daritadi hanya menatap kedepan tidak menghiraukan hal lainnya.

"Sensei!" Tegur salah satu siswa yang membuat Sakura kedunia nyatanya tapi tak dipungkiri matanya sesekali masih melihat kearah Naruto.

"Ahhh maaf Sensei tadi tiba-tiba terlintas suatu hal, jadi kita lanjutkan nama Sensei adalah Sakura Gremory yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Rias Gremory" Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Pantas Sensei cantik sekali, bahkan lebih cantik daripada Rias Oneesama" Sahut salah satu siswi yang dibalas senyum miring dari Sakura, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

`Siapa pemuda itu, kenapa setelah melihat pemuda itu rasanya aku ingin menangis dan memeluknya seolah kami sudah lama tak bertemu' Pikir Sakura bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, karena ini adalah hari pertama Sensei mengajar kita akan memulai dengan dasar-dasar untuk mengetahui apa kalian memperhatikan atau tidak" Ucap Sakura kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan secara acak kepada siswa hingga bel berbunyi.

Teng! Teng!

Tanda bel itu menandakan jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan ini waktunya untuk para siswa keluar guna beristirahat, Sakurapun sudah bersiap keluar kelas namun niatnya harus terhenti kala seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yaitu Naruto menyegat jalannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sakura lembut pada pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sensei, tolong datang keatas sekolah setelah ini" Pinta Naruto pada Sakura dengan sopan.

"Untuk apa?" Ucap Sakura bingung dan curiga.

"Tenang saja sensei aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan sensei saja" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan kala melihat Sakura menatapnya curiga, dan setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Sakura menerima ajakan dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sensei, aku menunggumu secepatnya" Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia dan Sakura janjian dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto para Bijuu yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto tersenyum melihat host mereka yang sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Sudah lima belas menit Naruto menunggu diatap Sekolah, namun tanda-tanda Sakura akan datang tak ada, tapi pemikiran itu hilang saat ia merasakan aura Iblis mendekat kearahnya hingga kemudian sosok gadis bersurai pink panjang muncul dari pintu atap sekolah yang kemudian mendekat kearahnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ehmm..." Sakura nampak bingung untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, namaku Hyoudou Naruto" Ucap Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya kenapa kau sering sekali muncul dimimpiku, aku tahu kau adalah Iblis tapi ada hubungan apa kau denganku?" Tanya Naruto to the point membuat Sakura menatapnya terkejut karena pemuda ini tahu bahwa dirinya adalah Iblis namun dari itu semua kenapa pemuda itu bisa berpikir hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara kita, bukan hanya kau saja namun aku juga sering memimpikanmu dalam setiap tidurku" Balas Sakura yang mengingat ia selalu memimpikan hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini.

"Tapi, setelah aku memimpikan hal itu entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kita sudah saling mengenal dan juga dekat, saat aku melihatmu tadi dikelas tiba-tiba saja terlintas tentang mimpi yang aku alami" Lanjut Sakura dengan mata mengadah kelangit disertai semburat merah dipipinya kini nada bicaranya tak lagi seperti guru melainkan seperti teman ke teman.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku juga merasakan bahwa apa yang aku impikan itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi namun pernah terjadi didalam diriku" Ujar Naruto yang kini mulai bangkit dari duduknya berjalan pelan menuju pembatas pagar.

"Apakah itu gambaran hidup kita sebelum kita Renkarnasi ataukah itu hanya sebuah mimpi terikat?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kita dan apa arti dibalik mimpi itu, tapi sebelum itu maukah kau jadi sahabatku?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura yang disambut senang hati oleh Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Iblis?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan kemudian menatap penuh selidik pada Naruto.

"Itu mudah, tadi kau bilang adalah kakak kandung dari Rias-senpai dan aku tahu Rias-senpai adalah Iblis tapi dari itu semua aku tahu dari aura yang kau miliki" Jawab Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau adalah manusia tapi kenapa kau tahu urusan tentang makhluk supernatural?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu karena adikku menjadi salah satu peeragenya" Jawab Naruto.

Tet! Tet!

Bunyi bel tanda kembali dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi dan para siswa sudah berbondong-bondong kembali kedalam kelas termasuk Sakura yang pamit karena ada jam mengajar meninggalkan Naruto berada diatap sendirian.

 **"Naruto apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ini sudah waktunya kau kembali kekelas, apa kau masih memikirkan Sakura atau kejadian kemarin malam?"** Tanya Kurama yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku memikirkan keduanya Kurama, tapi yang tak habis pikir baru kali ini ada yang bisa bergerak setelah terkena Rasenshuriken milikku" Ucap Naruto mencertiakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak kejadian waktu itu.

 **"Ya seperti yang sudah kita duga, bahwa dia melakukan diwaktu yang tepat, disaat rasen shurikenmu akan meledak ia membuat sebuah dinding Resistance khas pengguna kekuatan dari Hunter yang dapat meresistance kekuatan apa saja hingga 70% kekuatan sebenarnya dan kalau dilihat kekuatanmu diresistance secara penuh maka dari itu Rasenshuriken tidak terlalu berefek padanya"** Jelas Kurama mengenai asumsi yang ia pikirkan.

"Ya, kau mungkin ada benarnya benar, tapi mulai saat ini aku akan siaga karena mereka mengincar ruin princess dan yang aku takutkan adalah jika yang turun tangan nantinya adalah Karak yang sudah terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam membantai, bahkan rumor berkata kalau ia pernah bertarung dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas mengingat kekuatan dari Karak, kemudian Naruto turun untuk kembali kekelas agar tidak diberi hukuman oleh sang sensei.

~XXX~ The Destiny Of Hearth ~XXX~

Sedangkan disuatu tempat tampak seseorang yang memakai jubah raven dengan tudung yang duduk disebuah kursi keramik sedang meminta laporan dari sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana misimu Asia?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Maafkan aku Karak-sama, hamba gagal menunaikan tugas karena saat hamba hampir berhasil membawa Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Naruto mengacaukannya dengan menyerang hamba" Ucap Asia pada Atasannya yang ditanggapi angguk-angguk oleh Karak.

"Tak apa Asia, kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, kita akan menyingkir dulu bocah itu karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merepotkanku dalam menjalankan rencanaku" Ucap Karak.

"Lantas apa anda memiliki rencana?" Tanya Asia pada Atasannya.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki rencana, kita lihat saja apa dia akan dapat bertahan dari rencanaku kali ini" Ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh dengan nada ancaman dan pastinya ia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang besar untuk menyingkirkan tikus pengganggu.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bocah itu muncul kembali, dan aku akan memberikan penyambutan khusus untuknya kau lihat saja" Lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

~XXX~ The Destiny Of Hearth ~XXX~

Naruto nampak kelelahan setelah berlatih sepulang sekolah dan tampak dimensi kamui yang biasanya terdapat kotak-otak persegi yang tertata rapi tampak ada lubang dimana-mana akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Huah... ini sungguh melelahkan dan aku tidak menyangka menggunakan sharingan akan sesulit ini" Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Ya kurasa sudah ada kemajuan dibanding latihan kemarin, paling tidak kau sudah dapat mengoptimalkan penggunaan sharingan walau belum dapat menggunakan Amaterasu, Kotoamatsukami, ataupun Susano'o" Ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi menggunakan Amaterasu rasanya mataku seperti dibakar dan chakraku akan cepat berkurang drastis" Balas Naruto pada Kurama.

Boft!

Tiba-tiba muncul kagebunshin yang fisiknya mirip Naruto hanya saja iris matanya berwarna merah dengan garis hitam vertikal.

"Ada apa Kurama sampai kau masuk kedalam kagebunshin?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

 **"Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan para Bijuu, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu untuk menggunakan Bijuu Mode"** Jawab Kurama mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Bijuu Mode?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sring!

Sontak tubuh bunshin Kurama berubah terlapis oleh cahaya berwarna kuning dengan warna hitam disekitaran tengah dan ada tanda lingkaran di bagian perut.

"Wuow, bagaimana kau melakukannya Kurama?" Tanya Naruto kagum dengan perubahan yang dilakukan oleh Kurama.

 **"Dengan chakraku, jika kau ingin menggunakan kekuatan ini kau harus terlebih dahulu mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu, dan untuk memasuki Senjutsu Rikudou kau harus mengalahkan 8 bijuu lainnya selain aku"** Jelas Kurama pada Naruto.

"Hah? kalau begitu mari kita lakukan!" Ucap Naruto semangat sembari memukulakan tangan kanan ketelapak tangan kirinya.

 **"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Naruto, kau harus memulihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak akan segan-segan saat melawanmu karena kita akan bertarung secara all-out"** Ucap Kurama memperingatkan Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja itu yang aku mau, kita lihat siapa nanti yang akan memenangkan pertandingan kau atau aku!" Ucap Naruto menyeringai kearah Kurama.

 **"Jangan sombong kau gaki, lebih baik kau kembali bukankah kau harus pergi ketempat Rias?"** Tanya Kurama, dan itu membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya karena melupakan hal itu.

"Sial, aku lupa" Ucap Naruto kemudian membuat handseal kamui untuk keluar dari dimensi Kamui.

"Dasar, ia tidak pernah berubah soal kecerobohan" Gumam Kurama kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Sedangkan di Occult Research club tampak sedang berkumpul semua karena memang Rias meminta pada Peeragenya untuk tetap disini karena akan ada kunjungan dari underworld.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kita tunggu Buchou, aku sudah bosan menunggu seperti ini bahkan tadi aku meninggalkan Killua hanya untuk menunggu hal yang merepotkan" Koceh Issei panjang lebar, namun itu wajar karena ia sudah duduk tanpa berbuat apa-apa selama dua setengah jam.

"Kita sedang menunggu kunjungan dari dunia bawah jadi bersabarlah munkin mereka sedang ada masalah" Ucap Sakura menasehati pawnnya yang tidak sabaran ini.

"Masalah? apakah mereka sedang terjebak dalam kemacetan? mereka kira ini Jakarta?" Ucap Issei nglantur membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop, tapi itu semua karena memang rasa tak sabaran Issei yang niatnya sampai kerumah ia ingin menonton cd kamen rider yang baru dibelinya kemarin, jika seperti ini ia akan didahului Killua yang tadi ingin menonton film American Pie.

Tak lama berselang tiba-tiba muncul dua lingkaran sihir berbeda warna dan pola yan kemudian menampilkan dua orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis berbeda gender yaitu grayfia dan satu lagi adalah pemuda berambut pirang.

"Jadi kita disini hanya untuk menunggu orang tua keriput ini?" Tanya Issei tak percaya, sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tawa karena Issei menyebut bangsawan Phoenix itu dengan sebutan keriput.

"Siapa yang kau sebut keriput hah" Ucapnya marah dengan mengeluarkan bola api ditangan kanannya.

"Tenang Raiser Phoenix-sama kita disini bukan untuk mencari masalah tetapi untuk membicarkan sesuatu" Ucap Grayfia menenangkan Raiser.

"Baiklah, lagipula jika bukan karena Sakura sayangku tidak berada disini aku tak sudi datang kesini" Balas Raiser dengan congaknya.

"Apa maksud perkataannya Buchou?" Tanya Issei tak mengerti kala Raiser memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan sayang.

"Baiklah pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan dia adalah iblis murni dari keturunan Phoenix yaitu Raiser Phoenix-sama, dan dia merupakan tunangan dari Sakura Ojousama" Ucap Grayfia menjelaskan siapa Raiser sebenarnya yang membuat semuanya melotot kecuali Rias yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Masih calon" Koreksi Sakura membenarkan ucapan dari Grayfia.

"Lalu apa bedanya kit-..." Ucapan Raiser terpaksa tertelan kembali kala ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" Ucap Rias mempersilahkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk yang kemudian menampilkan sosok Naruto dan Killua.

"Dasar manusia rendahan beraninya dia memotong perkataanku" Desis Raiser marah yang ditujukan pada Naruto dan Killua.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu jika ada pertemuan tidak berguna disini" Ucap Killua santai sembari menatap Raiser dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya melihat sifat Killua.

"Kau bilang apa? dasar manusia rendahan" Ucap Raiser menatap Killua dengan tajam, sedangkan Naruto memilih meminggir dalam pikirannya ia berharap akan ada pertarungan karena ia ingin mengetahui kekuatan Killua.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? kau menyebutku manusia rendahan?" Tanya Killua dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahaha kau memang manusia rendahan, lalu apa kau tidak terima jika aku berkata seperti itu? lalu kau mau apa?" Tantang Raiser pada Killua.

"Sebelum itu aku perkenalkan namaku adalah Killua Zoldyck, dan asal kau tahu aku bukanlah manusia biasa aku adalah Evolusi dari manusia tersebut yaitu Hunter, aku juga seorang Hunter dengan tingkatan Assasin Class, jadi jika penawaranmu tadi masih berlaku kita bisa bersenang-senang" Ucap Killua menjulurkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah memanjang pada Raiser yang merupakan kekuatan alami dari keluarga Zoldyck.

"Hentikan kita disini tidak memicu antara Iblis dan Hunter kita disini dengan baik" Ucap Grayfia lagi-lagi menyela.

"Kau beruntung sialan" Gumam Killua namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Raiser yang hanya mendesis.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali Raiser, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu" Ucap Sakura, Raiser yang mendengar penolakan dari Sakura pun langsung mendekati Sakura dan memegang dagunya, sedangkan Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya karena Sakura akan dinikahkan orang seperti Raiser.

"Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phoenix Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke dunia bawah sekarang juga" Ucap Raiser dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Sakura Ojou-sama, Rias Ojou-sama, Raiser Phoenix-sama, Sirzech-sama dan Lord Gremory-sama telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Sakura-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Aku juga tidak tahu kau memiliki Peerage atau tidak, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menang untuk menghadapiku Sakura"

'ctik'

Kemudian muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita.

"Aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap" Ucap Raiser sombong mengarah pada Sakura yang hanya diam menunduk, melihat itu Naruto tidak tega sepertinya Sakura sudah kehilangan kata-kata kemudian mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku malas untuk angkat bicara namun aku tidak suka kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada seorang perempuan" Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ohhhh... ternyata ada manusia yang tidak berguna lagi" Ucap Raiser mengarah pada Naruto, kemudian Naruto menatap tajam keraha Raiser dengan mata kanan sudah berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

Raiser dan lainnya terkejut akan hawa kekuatan yang berpusat pada mata kanan Naruto, Namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap menampakkan wajah arrogannya. Sementara itu Killua yang melihat itu menyeringai senang karena orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya ini tidak bisa diajak main-main sekarang.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, jangan tersulut emosi" Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto, karena ia merasakan Killing Intent yang mengalir deras dari dalam diri Naruto, mendengar itu Naruto mulai menurunkan intensitas Killing Intent yang dimilikinya, sedangkan Issei yang pertama kali melihat kemarahan dari kakaknya dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak menyulut amarah kakaknya.

"Baiklah, Rating Game akan dilakukan minggu depan dan akan dilakukan dengan sistem dadu jadi" Ucap Grayfia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak ada keributan lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang, Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Ojou-sama kalian harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Grayfia.

"Ha'i Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias kepada Queen kakaknya itu

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para pelayannyanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali aku membunuhnya disini" Ucap Naruto kesal melihat tingkah Raiser tadi.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Ahhh.. aku hampir lupa apa kau ingat gadis pirang yang bertarung denganku kemarin malam?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

"Aku ingin Senpai hati-hati karena ia tidak akan berhenti begitu saja aku yakin dia akan melanjutkan rencana jahatnya, dan aku yakin dia adalah anak buah Karak" Ucap Naruto membuat Killua langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maksudmu Hunter yang terkenal karena dapat mengimbangi kekuatan dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer?" Tanya Killua di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Untuk apa ia mengincar Rias?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi yang pasti Rias memiliki kekuatan spesial, karena itu dia dipanggil denagn julukan Ruin Pricess" Jawab Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa Niisan adalah daftar teratas dari incaran Karak, aku tahu itu dari Shion-nee, dan menurut yang diceritakan oleh Shion-nee dulu kau pernah tertangkap namun kau selamat karena kau bertransformasi menjadi kitsune" Sahut Killua membuat Naruto menoleh dengan bola mata terkejut karena Killua tahu tentang dirinya, dan yang tidak ia sangka Shion memberikan informasi penting pada Killua.

"Kitsune?" Tanya semua tekejut.

"Apa kau Yokai?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? jika aku Yokai pastinya Issei juga Yokai aku ini hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan spesial" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertansformasi ke mode Kitsune?" Tanya Rias.

"Itu karena memang kekuatannya seperti itu" Jelas Naruto, kemudian menatap Killua tajam solah ia akan memberikan Killua pelajara dirumah nanti.

"Ya terserah kau Niisan, tapi setelah melihat kau muncul kembali Karak pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menangkapmu" Ucap Killua lagi.

"Ya kau benar Killua tapi sebenarnya yang aku takutkan adalah jika ia menggunakan cara yang licik dengan memanfaatkan orang disekitar kami, untuk itulah selama ini aku bersembunyi dan tidak ingin kembali lagi namun sepertinya keyakinanku itu harus runtuh karena Issei menjadi anggota Iblis dan mau tidak mau aku harus ikut campur" Ucap Naruto pada Killua.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, lebih baik kau fokus untuk mencari cara membatalkan pertunangan itu" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan semuanya.

"Apa kau memiliki rencana Rias?" Tanya Sakura pada Rias.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan tapi kita harus tetap berusaha" Jawab Rias dengan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Killua akan membantu kalian untuk mengalahkan ayam itu" Ucap Naruto diikuti anggukan dari Killua pertanda setuju.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

 **Akhirya The Destiny of Hearyh bisa up juga, bagaimana menurut Reader?** Tapi seperti biasa mungkin akan banyak Typo karena saya tidak mengoreksinya dan sepertinya Chapter 5 ini sangat dipaksakan teruatama dibagian perbincangan antara Naruto dan Sakura hehe. tapi yang penting saya bisa Update hehe... Jaa ne

 **Next Up : ?**

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D


End file.
